


Carpe Diem

by 2park99love



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 丹邕?, 狼辉?, 罐辉?
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2park99love/pseuds/2park99love
Summary: sometime, someday





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

如果数万星星中与你相遇已经是奇迹的开始，

那么在你的宇宙里，我会是谁？

  

 

 

※ 

 

 

 

 

朴佑镇承认下手有点过。

 

当意识尚存，理性仍在时，他就警告过自己，无论场面何种煎熬，或是对方有多索求，都要把握好分寸，不能被欲望支配了身心。

嗯。

但那是在他还拥有一丁点思考能力的场合。

 

朴佑镇捋下搭在头顶的毛巾，轻轻坐到床边。蜷在被褥下的人仍在熟睡，呼吸声闷闷地压进枕头里，缓慢而均匀。

他小心用手指触碰对方裸露的后肩，暗红色的两圈牙印刻在皮肤上，少说也要一个礼拜才能消退。撇开背部遍布四处的吻痕，朴佑镇已经预感自己会因为颈处那几枚明显的标记被当事人痛骂。

 

朴佑镇 xi ，什么时候你才能学会用下半身以外的地方思考。

 

他摇摇头，把某人严形厉色的精神污染从脑子里彻底甩出去。

 

“ 志训。 ”

 

无人应答。

他俯下身亲吻对方的肩胛骨，循着轨迹啄到耳根，身下这才有了点动静。

 

“…… 几点了？ ”  朴志训哼唧唧地翻过身，眼睛还未完全张开。

“7 点半，再不起床你就迟到了。 ”  朴佑镇站起来，回洗手间接着打理刚洗好的头发。

 

他听见卧室里叮铃哐啷的声响，几分钟后，另一个人摇摇晃晃地光脚走进来，闭着眼从橱柜抽屉里摸出一只一次性牙刷，打开水龙头冲洗。

 

“ 喂 ……”

“ 嗯 …… ？ ”

 

朴佑镇关掉吹风机，皱起眉盯着站在旁侧的男人，他上半身空荡荡悬挂的黑色背心，是朴佑镇昨晚健身回来丢在地板上的脏衣服。

 

“ 这是我的 ……” 

“…… 嗯 …… 没找到我的 …… 大概在客厅 ……”

 

不不不，应该在走廊。

 

“ 等会冲澡 …… 先随便穿件 ……”

 

可问题根本不是这个。

 

朴佑镇走到他身后，双手透过空隙环住对方的腰，那些布料根本遮不住底下的斑斑点点。大清早面对这种画面，着实让人犯晕。

 

“ 你这样太危险了 ……”  他盘旋在颈窝的凹陷附近，来来回回的，落下一连串吻痕。

 

朴志训对着镜子翻白眼，灌进几口水漱干净嘴里的泡沫。

 

“ 一个只裹了浴巾的变态说我危险？ ”

 

他放回洗漱品，拿纸巾擦干净嘴角，转过身用手指猛搓背后人的胸口， “ 你顶着我了，变态 ……”

朴佑镇坏笑着低头吻他，对方慷慨地张开嘴，舌尖口腔，满是淡淡的薄荷清香。

 

“ 唔 …… 嗯 …… 志训 …… 时间 ……”

 

他艰难地从窒息感中脱身，但怀里的人反倒用力搂紧他，直到胸口贴胸口，下体间的摩擦只剩一层单薄的阻隔。

 

“…… 快点 ……”

 

朴佑镇不再废话，抱起朴志训放到洗手台上尽情享用。肌肤贴合之处如同火焰灼伤，他似乎明白自己又陷入对方的圈套，但身体遂了本能，停也停不下来。

 

“ 佑镇 ……”  朴志训贴着耳畔唤他，呼吸声敲击鼓膜，仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在心头作祟。

 

美丽，危险，令人沉沦。

朴志训像一支即将凋零的玫瑰。

使尽浑身解数争取他想要的一切。

 

朴佑镇在他体内疯狂运作，精神接近释放边缘，有些模糊不清，他感觉后背上攀附的指甲陷进皮肉刮出血丝，但对方激烈的回应仍在恳求更多。

密闭空间里声音被无限放大，身体的交合，呻吟，他的名字，心跳声，混作一团。

伴随下体痉挛，聚集于腹部的热流喷涌而出，意识冲出云霄，又化为羽毛慢慢落至谷底。

朴志训松开手疲惫地靠在镜子上，他微醺的眼睛，红肿的双唇，高潮后虚脱的神情，全部都是朴佑镇记忆里最喜欢的光景。

 

“…… 每次都被你搞得累死了 ……”

朴志训把手伸到腰下，揉了揉酸痛的脊梁骨。

 

“ 我说过开车送你。 ”

朴佑镇处理掉用过的安全套，拿起纸巾细心地帮对方擦抹腹部上的白色液体。

 

“ 下次吧 …… 我今天要去找尼尔哥 ……”

 

下次，或许，还是下次的下次。

 

他点点头，把纸巾揉成团丢进垃圾桶。

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

朴志训离开后也才九点左右，阳光爬过半间屋子，多少填补了一个人的空缺，朴佑镇躺回床上，卷起羽绒被搂进怀里，有些冷掉的水果香忽浓忽淡的，始终让人觉得他还在这里。

  

下午去工作室报道没赶上好时机，裴珍映和李大辉堵在前台门口聊得眉飞色舞，朴佑镇实在不忍心打断。他去楼下咖啡厅买了杯摩卡，顺便逛了逛隔壁新开的书店。时常出没附近的老人带着宝贝狗路过，小崽子柯基扭着屁股往他脚边蹭，标准结局是他的黑色裤腿上又沾了两圈毛。

 

兜兜转转再回去，两座门神丝毫没有结束的趋势，好像他们刚开始对话而朴佑镇也从未离开过。

 

大哥，别聊了，约个晚饭再接着聊呗。

 

他感觉腹部一紧，低头看了眼手里只剩五分之一余量的 venti size 纸杯，决定结束这场世纪 “ 道别 ” 。

  

“ 珍映？你怎么来啦～ ”

朴佑镇刷卡推开玻璃门，话说一半，被点名的人像附身解除似的，迅速收起过于灿烂的笑容， 向他欠欠身。

“ 你好佑镇哥，我 …… 呃嗯，我正准备走，你们忙。 ”

“ 啊？已经要走了吗？ ”

裴珍映点点头，示意坐在会客区沙发上的经纪人准备出发。经纪人哥哥摘了耳机收起记事本，看样子在那等了有一阵子。

 

他们把裴珍映送到楼梯口，客气地相互道别直到电梯门缓缓合上。

 

“ 你没说珍映今天会来啊？ ”

“ 临时约的，说后天录音想再确认一下。 ”

“ 勤奋！不愧是我们珍映～ ”

李大辉斜睨他，知道话里有话，朴佑镇耸耸肩装作无辜的样子，也不明说。

“ 今天没送花？ ”

“ 干嘛送花？ ”

“ 上次不是送了一大束玫瑰？ ”

“ 又不只有玫瑰白痴。 ”

“ 有人会在自己专辑发售的日子给别人送花吗？ ”

“ 珍映哥说为了感谢我们制作的主打曲。 ”

朴佑镇哼着长音表示怀疑，李大辉没理他，走回工作室挤进堆满快递纸箱的前台，翻出剪刀拆包。

“ 他什么时候才跟你表白？ ”

小个子男人停下正在划拉的手，用力将剪刀倒插在纸箱上，害朴佑镇一震。

“ 你想帮忙拆快递呢？还是想让我先拆了你的嘴？ ”

“ 我可以先去趟洗 ……”

“ 我再问一遍 ……”

“ 拆快递拆快递赶紧拆！ ”

朴佑镇小心拔走立在纸箱上的利器，做出积极干活的手势。李大辉双手抱在胸前监督他拆完将近一半的箱子，才加入整理的行列，把拆出来的办公用品，文件资料之类的罗列到小推车上。 

“…… 为什么工作室开到第五年我还要亲手拆包裹啊 ……” 

朴佑镇小声嘟囔，拿起最后一个箱子，熟练地划开胶带。

“ 你问谁呢？谁精虫上脑非得跟同事搞不清啊？ ”

“ 呀！怪我喽？ ”

“ 哥，说真的，如果能把你的脑细胞移植到下半身，那我们就不用因为你混乱肮脏龌龊的私生活问题突然失去一名员工。 ”

“ 被灌酒的人是我哎？受害者可是你哥我！ ”

“ 所，以，说，麻烦用你的脑子思考，那女孩早有企图。 ”

朴佑镇语塞，来自李大辉快狠准的打击从未令他失望过，理亏的人永远没资格抱怨。他习惯性地啃手指，憋了一肚子委屈却没底气发泄，因为他知道自己无力反驳。

“ 哥？ ”  李大辉突然扬起脸，露出诡异的微笑， “ 你没有洗手。 ”

 

哦艹

 

  

 

* * *

 

    

下午接待的新客户是最近人气大火的新人演员。

听说十几岁在韩国当过练习生，之后去美国攻读表演，再回韩国正式签了公司。

朴佑镇和他在尹智圣的婚礼上有过一面之缘。

 

赖冠霖的韩语有些生疏，但发音很地道。

谈及对电视剧插入曲的想法，他断断续续说了一些，苦于难以表达精准还需要靠查手机解释，李大辉偶尔替他把话补充完整，似乎给了对方信心，越说越起劲。

朴佑镇翻看手头资料，里面夹了赖冠霖本次参演的人物介绍，因为角色是个 rapper 初心者加上他本身对 rap 感兴趣，所以公司想借此机会试试水，帮他制作一张迷你专辑。

他大致浏览完，猛地发现两个年轻人不知什么时候切换成英语在交流，难怪从刚才开始就听不进任何谈话内容。赖冠霖的表情轻松许多，笑起来像个十七八岁的高中生，话题也感觉早就偏离了主旨，至少朴佑镇能听懂 “ 夏威夷 ” 这个词。

 

“ 你们 …… 讨论完了？ ”

“ 嗯，差不多先这样，下次还会有剧组负责人一起。 ”

李大辉收起分散在桌上的笔记整理成一叠。

“ 冠霖下周去夏威夷做节目，还要重新约时间。 ”

朴佑镇的表情逐渐凝固，视线集中在赖冠霖身上，仿佛视他为信仰。

“ 辉啊，今年公司旅游真的 ……”

“ 不考虑夏威夷。 ”

小个子男人干脆利索地打断他，言语间不带丝毫犹豫。

“ 除非我们能像成云哥成为金牌制作，或者像在奂哥是导演的御用作曲。等有了充足的钱，把工作室搬去夏威夷都可以。 ”

“ 你怎么把我们工作说得那么庸俗啊，说好的梦想与青春呢 ……”

对方正在编辑短信的手指倏地停下，特地抬起头与他视线相连，饱含真挚地传递一份鄙夷。

“ 不好意思朴佑镇 xi ，你的夏威夷旅游梦还得靠庸俗的玩意支撑。 ”

赖冠霖在旁偷笑，该听懂的内容一点都没错过。

“ 以佑镇哥的身份，还会去不了夏威夷吗？ ”

“ 他总说一个人旅游没劲，想一群人陪着。刚好晚上聚餐，你问问成云哥业绩要做到多少才能带整个团队去夏威夷旅游。 ”

朴佑镇缩回座椅里，愤愤地独自念叨。

“ 我也有勤勤恳恳努力赚钱好吗，就知道嘲笑我 …… 我还想问他为什么非得今天聚，又不是周末，明天还有工作 ……”

“ 圣祐哥的局，成云哥说一定要去。 ”

“ 那完了 …… 我先提前请假，上周陪他喝完在家躺了两天，尼尔哥每次都随便他发酒疯 ……”

“ 成云哥说去你就去，哪那么多废话。冠霖也去的吧，他发信息让带上你。 ”

 

散会后，李大辉陪赖冠霖送经纪人去停车场，朴佑镇中途拐回办公室，才发现手机压在词稿里没有带在身边。 kkt 有几条河成云的私信留言，但平常正劲用来约饭喝酒的聊天房今天倒是异常安静。

 

圣祐哥的局意味着姜丹尼尔。

意味着朴志训可能也会出现。

他们从来没有连续两天遇到过对方，即使身处一张人脉网，却鲜有交集。

他们的关系是置于阁楼角落里的灰尘，各自默许，见不得光。

 

朴佑镇早上没能如愿获得一通责骂，朴志训只是洗好澡默默穿上衣服走人，顺带捎走了冰箱里仅剩的一份蛋卷面包，跟往常一样，又不一样。但再往里深究，便赤裸裸地跨进了越界的范畴。

 

他止步，后退，远离，沉默。

  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

朴志训没有出现。

甚至连姜丹尼尔也不在。

 

邕圣祐和黄旼炫握着麦在小舞台上安静地唱情歌。

吧台边，河成云和酒保聊着天，见他们被服务员领进来，连忙招招手。

 

“ 喝三瓶了。 ”  他用大拇指示意舞台方向。

李大辉面朝那两人露出担忧的表情， “ 我倒希望他能像以前一样闹腾。 ”

“ 是啊，能哭能叫的话总归舒服点。 ”

“ 怎么了？ ”  朴佑镇一头雾水，如果他们在说邕圣祐没有发酒疯的事，那不应该谢天谢地吗。

“ 圣祐哥和丹尼尔哥分手了。 ”  李大辉转身踩上高脚凳， “ 我昨天半夜看到他发的推。 ”

“ 丹尼尔收到国外邀请，他之前合作过的舞蹈工作室想跟他签三年工作合约。 ”

“ 尼尔哥要去国外？ ”

“ 应该没做决定，但现在问题是他俩成了这样 ……”

 

一曲结束，身后响起零散的掌声。工作日傍晚的酒吧除了他们，还有几名偶然路过的外国游客。黄旼炫是屏幕上常见的老面孔，但连同邕圣祐也被外国友人热情地索要签名，怕是被误认成了什么歌唱组合。

邕圣祐用蹩脚的几句英文跟客人道别，看见吧台边坐着的他们，笑嘻嘻地一路小跑过来。

 

“ 我们冠霖来啦～佑镇和大辉有好好照顾你吗？ ” 

赖冠霖赶紧架住走路东倒西歪的男人，任由他长手长脚地往自己身上挂，冲旁边另外两人开始嚷嚷， “ 我跟你们说，我可是看着冠霖长大的！他当练习生时候的照片就是我拍的！他的公式照第一本写真集第二本写真集 …… 将来所有的写真集都是我邕圣祐负责的！ ”

李大辉支着脑袋面无表情地听完对方撒泼，扭过头对河成云说， “ 正常运转，可以放心了。 ”  邕圣祐独自咯咯笑起来，也不知在笑什么，拖起赖冠霖又往舞台去了，乐队继而演奏起欢快的曲调，刚过前奏，音响里就传出生硬的魔鬼 rap 。

 

“ 呃 …… 今天乐队的工资让他结吧 …… 整个把这当练歌房了 ……”

黄旼炫端起酒保配好的酒推到河成云面前，拍拍他的肩膀权当安慰。

“ 我来我来，今天让他好好闹吧。 ”

 

什么时候没让他闹啦？？

朴佑镇的吐槽刚到嘴边，就被李大辉突然亮起的手机打断。屏幕上显示着裴珍映的大名，他随即勾起嘴角，向对面两人疯狂使眼色。

李大辉接通电话，简单寒暄后连连说了几声 “ 不知道 ” ，又把手机放低。

“ 成云哥，你今天跟志训哥联系了吗？珍映哥这两天给他发信息打电话都没回复，现在在他家也没人。 ”

“ 没有哎，志训和丹尼尔比较熟，我就没喊他。会不会倒夜班做节目？我听说他前两周一直在加班。 ”

李大辉把手机交给河成云让他亲自沟通，电话那头似乎出了点状况，河成云听着听着忽然放大嗓门。

“ 珍映珍映，别跟经纪人哥哥吵，这样，我去和电视台联络，你先回家，听话。别担心，我确认好了给你回电话。 ”

 

一声带了撕扯感的高八度演唱冲破音响，环绕于整间酒吧，邕圣祐还嫌不够尽兴，硬加了几句毫无规律可言的说唱。河成云抓起自己的手机逃到后台，黄旼炫连连道歉，起身往舞台跑，看样子也受不了那个人再继续捣乱了。

 

朴佑镇把事先打在手机上的文字推到好友面前，李大辉逐字默念，随即皱起眉头。

 

「今早从我这走的，说去找尼尔哥」

 

“ 可是丹尼尔哥回釜山了，他找谁去啊？ ”

“ 尼尔哥回釜山了？ ”

“ 嗯 …… 大概两人分完手突然决定的，我不清楚，但他的确回釜山了。 ”

 

原本灾难的背景歌声戛然而止，静默不久，响起正常酒吧里该有的舒缓音乐。

朴佑镇翻出与朴志训的聊天记录，刷新个两三次便刷到尽头。

 

平均一个月两三条短信说实话没有任何参考价值。

朴志训是会保持距离的人。

没有需求就不会联络。

不接受他的好意也不会直截了当地拒绝。

总有个理由顺理成章地摆在面前，朴佑镇明白它出现的意义，但每到下次见面却还是要多问一句。

 

“ 我去尼尔哥那看看。 ”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

他们从来没有因为上床以外的理由联系过。

朴佑镇只有对方的 kkt，朴志训会在需要的时候给他发送时间地点。而他更喜欢随机直接的方式，如果能在聚餐时偶遇，则会当面邀请。

再往前追溯，似乎从他们初次相遇开始，两人间已是这种既定的氛围。

很亲密，又很陌生。

 

聊天框里突兀的一条「你在哪」依旧是未读状态，这是朴佑镇半小时前从河成云的酒吧出发时，犹豫很久后发给朴志训的。

丹尼尔的舞蹈工作室大门紧锁，顶楼公寓的窗户也黑着灯，不像有人在的样子。

朴佑镇依稀记得那个人上班的电视台在附近两站地的街区，于是从饮食店买了些炸鸡开车绕去那里。

 

糟糕的是，朴佑镇忘了最关键的部门所属，门卫大叔试了三次联络他感觉像是的部门未果，已经有些怀疑他的身份。朴佑镇坚持说下订单的人打不通电话，地址又没写清，外卖送不对他会被扣工资。咬紧嘴唇，再眨巴眨巴眼睛，看上去可怜又无助，于是门卫大叔又帮他尝试了一回。

这次接电话的人似乎对朴志训的名字有反应，大叔边说明情况边连连点头，急得朴佑镇差点徒手抢过听筒亲自问话。

 

“ 他说朴志训先生已经离职了，会不会下单时忘了修改地址，让你再试着打他手机。 ”

 

如果打得通，何必费半天劲演这戏？

 

朴佑镇无奈地点点头，若要逮着那人继续询问，就真显得可疑了。 他谢过门卫大叔，抱着炸鸡走出电视台。

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

回到车上，手机弹出几条李大辉发来的语音短信。

“ 成云哥刚才联系到他朋友，说志训哥昨天突然提离职。早上还好好的去上班，下午就抱着东西走人了。 ”

“ 他等明天上班了再联系别的朋友问问有没有人知道志训哥在哪。 ”

“ 我跟珍映哥说你昨天见过志训哥，总算消停点了。 ”

“ 冠霖的经纪人等下过来送我们回去，你直接回吧，不用管我们了。 ”

他的手指徘徊在屏幕上方，回复的内容还没想好，对方又发了一条过来。 

“ 放心，没有告诉成云哥。 ”

朴佑镇扬起嘴角，几乎能从声音中听出好友嫌弃的表情。

他简单地回了一句知道了，末了又追加了一颗爱心。

「恶心」

  

朴志训的聊天房仍是一滩死水，朴佑镇预感对方即使看到了也未必回复。

他甚至不知道什么时候有了朴志训的 kkt 。

总之某一天，他软乎乎的茶色头像出现在聊天列表里。那时朴佑镇刚经历完制作修罗期，关在工作室将近两周，过着不分昼夜的日子。

朴志训的问候如同救世主的恩泽，在他混沌的梦境里敲开了一道裂痕。

 

「周六晚上有空吗？」

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

朴佑镇推开公寓门，发现家里的灯从玄关一路亮到里屋，空气里弥漫着爆米花的奶油香和浴室里渗出的潮气。他循着电视机声音走进客厅，看到朴志训盘腿坐在地毯上拿着游戏手柄正玩得津津有味。

他定在原地，一时间竟然不知道自己该因为什么事先生气。

因为不接电话不回短信装失踪？

还是未经许可（再次）私闯民宅？

然而，朴志训从来没有连续两天出现在他面前。

 

朴佑镇拉开餐椅坐下，身子向后倾倒，瞬间垮成一滩烂泥。天花板的灯光晃得刺眼，他才意识到满额头的汗汇聚成流，顺着鬓角滑进颈窝。

朴志训听到声音撇过头，倒是因为看到他先显露出惊讶。 

“ 你没换密码吗？ ”

朴佑镇干笑两声，揽过餐桌上的凉水壶为自己倒了满满一杯，大口灌下。

“ 干嘛要换？ ”

“ 我昨天突然出现在你家里，不害怕吗？ ”

“ 怕什么？ ”

“ 嗯 …… 撞见你不方便或者什么的 ……” 

莫名涌来的困倦限制了朴佑镇思考，他撑起疲惫的身体，回头将外卖放进冰箱。

“ 上周是不太方便，不过撞见了也无所谓吧。 ”

朴志训没有说话，重新把注意力移回电视屏幕，朴佑镇这才发现对方穿着不知道谁的睡衣。

他走过去坐到沙发上，瞥见垃圾桶里被剪掉的衣服标签，印象中是某个睡衣品牌。

“ 你新买的睡衣？ ”

“ 啊？嗯。 ”

“ 贴身衣服不洗就穿，你洗了澡有什么用啊？ ”

“ 没那么讲究，能穿就行。 ”

朴志训盯着屏幕，忙于操作手柄，没有更多地解释。

 

如果放置不管，这件事就像以前很多事一样随风而去，这是他们相处的原则。

但唯独今天，朴佑镇不想这样放过。 

 

“ 你没回家？ ”

“ 嗯。 ”

“ 我去电视台找你，说你辞职了？ ”

“…… 嗯。 ”

 

很奇怪，朴志训从来不会无缘无故地找他。

 

“ 珍映说联系不到你，我找了你三个多小时，发信息你也不回。 ”

“…… 大概没电关机了。 ”

“ 充个电很难吗？ ”

“ 我不想充。 ”

 

但他确实藏在他的家里。

 

朴佑镇想起朴志训第一次约他过夜。

连准备好的啤酒还未开罐，他已经被朴志训压在沙发上吻到忘乎所以。

他们曾经做过几次，但都不能相提并论。

朴志训的欲望里夹着情愫，朴佑镇根本无法忽视那份浓郁的悲伤通过体温，融进心里。

 

自家养的鹦鹉飞走了。

种了几年的花死了。

楼下常喂的猫不见了。

……

朴志训随口说的理由尽是些奇怪的事情。

那么这次，也一定发生了什么。

 

“ 他们分了 …… 哥连戒指都看好了但是他们分了 ……”

朴志训退出游戏，呆呆地望着屏幕上的存档记录。

 

“ 他们答应让我布置他们的新房子 ……”

 

“ 就像他们帮我准备我的公寓一样。 ”

 

“ 我家里一半的东西都是他们买的 ……”

 

“…… 我不想回去。 ”

 

朴佑镇拿掉对方紧握的手柄，拉起他往浴室走。

他脱掉朴志训身上满是灰尘味的睡衣丢进洗衣机，又把他推进玻璃房，打开花洒小心冲洗他的身体。

后背的痕迹已经变成一片一片的暗红，如同盛放的彼岸花，美丽而绝望。

 

蒸汽徐徐升腾，逐渐模糊了视线，朴佑镇隐隐听见微弱的抽泣声混在水流里淌进地槽，他的手悬在空中，望着对方颤抖的双肩，不知道自己能不能触碰面前这个男人。

朴志训转过身面对他，通红的眼睛里似有望不到尽头的迷茫。他知道接下来会发生什么，对方需要什么，于是在这个人犹豫不决的同时，朴佑镇先一步拉近距离，紧紧覆上他的双唇。

 

朴志训对他而言，就是一个难以解除的诅咒。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometime, someday

 

 

 

朴志训睁开眼睛，在一片朦胧中寻找焦距。 鼻腔内流进隔夜泡面的油腻味反复刺激着神经，传递到干瘪的肠胃里，迅速返涌出一股恶心。偏偏还有人猛地拽起他的身体，连同宿醉引起的头疼眩晕一并结实地锤在脑仁正中。

 

“ 我的妈 …… 你把珍映的公寓整成什么样子了。 ”

 

说话的人扶稳他后，又拿着不知哪找到的大号垃圾袋开始收拾茶几上摆满的空酒罐和泡面杯。

 

“ 幸好他昨晚发信息让我来检查你，晚几天我是不是得收到派出所的认尸通知了？你让珍映在海外工作还要惦记着，究竟谁大谁小啊 ……”

 

朴志训晃晃头，等待脑子里的嗡嗡声逐渐消失了才使上劲思考。

原本垃圾堆般的客厅已经被尹智圣利索地清理了大半，他见身后没有动静，扭过头刻意提高了嗓门。

 

“ 醒了没啊？我把你干净的衣服带来了，快去洗洗换了出门吧。 ”

 

 

 

* * *

  

 

中午的天气是晴转多云，即使阳光被厚重的云层挡在视野之外，这般亮度仍然令朴志训的眼睛难以适应许久未踏足的户外。

 

他已经连续五天没有出门了。

或许凑满一周真能发生邻居举报隔壁传来异味的新闻事件。

就是可怜了裴珍映和他的高级公寓。

 

“ 虽然一直以来都搞不太懂你这孩子的脑回路，但不能老沉浸在别人的失恋痛苦里啊。 ” 

尹智圣没收了裴珍映家的钥匙，改了密码，塞给他一张名片，开车把他撂在江南区的某个路口拐角。

“ 总之先换个环境做做兼职，下班了来接你。志训 Fighting ～ ”

说得像位新手妈妈送宝宝去幼儿园，离开前不忘叮嘱要听老师的话。

 

智圣哥，你可是新婚的人啊，怎么能总操心着外面一群二十多岁的 “ 私生子 ” 呢。

 

朴志训望向面前六层楼高的建筑物顶层，伸手松了松领带，好让空气更顺畅地流进体内。

几番纠结后，在目睹一波又一波上班族踩着午休结束的尾巴匆匆赶回公司，他终于挑了没人的空档走进办公楼。

 

电梯间的信息牌上标明了楼内几家公司的名字，朴志训确认名片信息与之一致才点亮上行按钮。

等待电梯到达一层的时候，又有人从入口处谈笑着进来。

朴志训无意间撇过头，愣在原地，看到与之年龄相仿的两人脸上挂着同样惊讶的表情。 

 

小个子男人在短暂的沉默后率先打破僵局，他双手合掌，像突然想起什么似的，向朴志训询问。

“ 今天，今天就来上班了是吗？ ”

他木讷地点头，碰巧电梯到达的铃声响起。于是对方勾起他的胳膊，拉着身后满脸疑惑的男人一同踏入电梯。

 

“ 智圣哥早上刚联系我，我说你随时都能来，但没想到你下午就来了。 ”  

李大辉冲他甜甜地微笑，压根不理睬另一边偷偷拽他衣角的朴佑镇。

“…… 我怎么不知道 ……”

“ 你那个点起床就见鬼了 ……”

 

朴志训低头仔细查看手里的名片。这回从上到下，从左到右，一个字一个字地默念。

 

ABMUSIC 

音乐制作人

David Lee

 

D a v i d L e e

 

Daehwi Lee

 

李大辉。

 

……

……

……

好好的韩国人起什么英文名。

 

电梯门在六楼徐徐打开，李大辉领着他走进红白相间的工作室，停在前台犹豫着环顾四周。

“ 不好意思，志训哥 …… 真没想到你这么快来，还不知道分配什么具体工作给你，可以先帮我们接应前台的工作吗？上一个员工走得急新人还没开始招。 ”

朴佑镇突然把见底的冰咖啡吸得簌簌响，朴志训挑起眉感觉事有蹊跷。

他和李大辉对视一眼，对方抿紧嘴，浮出意味深长的笑。 

“ 我 …… 先进去工作了。 ”

朴佑镇晃了晃彻底空掉的塑料杯，转身之前才算正式与朴志训的眼睛对上。

短短几秒钟波澜不惊的注视，谈不上熟或不熟。

 

李大辉挥挥手，见人消失进了办公室才捂着嘴贴在朴志训耳畔悄悄说。

“ 人小姑娘跟他上完床要他负责。 ”

这个 TMI 的开场差点让他呛到口水。

“ 说是第一次佑镇哥还真信了。 ”

“ 呃 …… 钓鱼？ ”  

“ 嗯，连我都知道那小姑娘包里时常带着安全套和避孕药。你说他经验这么丰富还被骗，是不是傻。 ”

朴志训噗嗤一下笑出声，可能因为李大辉对亲友毫不遮掩的嫌弃，也可能因为朴佑镇的天真（傻）。

他对这个男人的认识大部分来自裴珍映的描述，以及李大辉多少知道他和朴佑镇的私事。

他们之间还没到随意讨论八卦的关系，但目前看来倒也没那么反感。 

 

“ 啊对了，以防万一，志训哥。 ” 李大辉帮忙理好桌面后，双手抱在胸前十分严肃地说道， “ 办公室里禁止亲热。 ”

朴志训眨眨眼睛，有些哭笑不得。

 

 

  

意识到朴佑镇与这份工作相关时，其实就该拒绝的。

朴佑镇是他生活里的一个特例，虽然他并不想给任何人冠以特殊的名义。

 

失恋了就去谈一场新的恋爱。

失业的话再找一份新工作就好。

 

尹智圣可能不了解他那些乱七八糟的心思，但至少知道工作对于朴志训是最万能的解药。

 

新的工作环境十分惬意。李大辉带他参观完工作室内部，简单和前辈们打了招呼。

今天是没有访客的日子，偶尔有女性同事来前台投喂些零食，聊上两句，其余时间朴志训可以安静地做些自己的事。

至于朴佑镇，进茶水间撞见两次他端着咖啡出去之外，基本都关在独立的小房间里。

 

这样就好。

他们的距离已经超出了预定范围。

不能再近了。

  

“…… 呃嗯 ……”

听到声音，朴志训抬起头越过高高的台面看见一个毛茸茸的红色脑袋。

他坐直身子，这下看清说话人端着马克杯犹豫地停在前台另一边。

 

已经第四杯了吧 ……

 

“ 下班了 ……”  朴佑镇小声说道，漫不经心地转动手里的杯子。

“ 哦。 ” 

朴志训看了眼墙上的时钟，确实到了结束的时间。

“ 可以走了 ……” 

“ 嗯，我知道了谢谢。 ”  

他起身将桌面上的东西收进背包，余光里的人影从左边缓慢移到右边。

入口处的玻璃门突然传来敲击声，两人同时回头看到尹智圣笑眯眯地站在门外冲他们招手。

朴志训内心发出哀嚎，真是不愿意什么发生就偏偏发生什么。

 

“ 怎么样，我们志训还乖吗？ ” 

尹智圣踏进来的第一句话就让朴志训想一头撞死在前台。

他压低头拼命收拾背包，赶在朴佑镇回答前拽着尹智圣的胳膊想往外跑。

“ 等等等等，我都好久没见佑镇了。你们相处不好吗？跟逃命一样。 ”

“ 我饿了 ……”

站在身旁的男人捂住嘴憋笑，朴志训 低着头抓紧背包肩带，做好了丢尽脸的准备 。

 

“ 你偷笑什么啊朴佑镇，又通宵几天了？ ”

“ 别每次见面就训我啊智圣哥，今天才刚开始。 ”

“ 当心早秃啊你。 ”

“ 怎么还说我头上了？？ ”

“ 讲一万遍都不听，迟早后悔吧！ ”

“ 行行行，接志训下班是吗，快走快走，再晚得堵车。 ” 

尹智圣还想唠叨几句，见被推到大门口，作为收场狠狠拧了一把朴佑镇的耳朵。

这下真说不准谁比谁更丢脸。

 

回去的路上成了尹智圣一个人的专题演讲，四十分钟车程只够从朴佑镇李大辉的大学创业讲到他们第一首成名曲的诞生。

 

“ 佑镇那孩子不像大辉，你能想象他当初是个怕生的小鬼头吗？哈哈哈。 ”

 

想不到。

也不会像个年过半百的老年人回忆往事。

 

“ 但他心思很细，熟了就发现其实是个很闹腾又特别贴心的孩子。 ”

尹智圣像在讲述自己亲手抚养的小孩，脸上满是自豪。

朴志训盯着手心又翻过手背，插不上一句话。

 

车子停稳后，伴随一路的内心斗争也随之结束。

尹智圣等他解开安全带下车，顺便约了明天的接送时间。 

“ 钥匙还我。 ”  朴志训向他摊开手， “ 我会乖乖去上班的。 ”

对方狐疑地转过头，手伸进口袋迟迟没有拿出来。

“ 和同龄人打交道总比被一个三十多岁的已婚中年大叔叨叨好。 ”

“ 呀！朴志训！ ” 

 

 

 

* * *

  

 

兼职没有朝九晚五，也没有固定内容，朴志训时常缩在自己的座位里埋头整理资料，一坐就是整整一天。 

前台工作在正式通勤的第三天交接到新人手上，于是他抱着唯一拥有的笔记本电脑搬进了大家共享的办公室。

说是一间公共办公区，其实大部分人多是待在录音室或者练习室或者外出，正常情况下也仅有两三个人而已。

李大辉基本不在座位，但赶着午休时间一定会来喊朴志训去吃饭。

朴佑镇似乎是周期性作息，刚来的第一周恰逢对方制作修罗期开始，神龙见首不见尾。

 

朴志训很享受这份简单的宁静。

没有日夜颠倒的行程，不用担心随时出现的变更，没有人在后面催着你必须马上进行下一步。

日子可以慢悠悠来，事情可以一点点做。 

就是过了下班时间往往会有李老板的私人劝导。

 

志训哥怎么还在？

志训哥为什么又加班？

志训哥你没有夜生活吗？

 

诸如此类的问题李大辉能絮絮叨叨半个小时才放过他。

 

“ 就这么喜欢我们工作室吗？都快住在这里了。 ”

显示器旁探出一张尖细的小脸，看看他再看看屏幕上正在编辑的文档。

“ 又没叫你马上做完。兼职每天只需要来半天哎，你待八小时还多。 ”

朴志训笑了笑，继续敲打键盘。

“ 大辉啊，你看在智圣哥的面子硬给我开了一份工作吧。 ”

小个子男人听闻立刻变了表情，拽过一旁的椅子挤到他身边坐下。

“ 谁瞎说的，本来就要招好吗，碰巧智圣哥问了而已。 ”

“ 那不就得啦，你发工资我干活，天经地义。人家老板巴不得员工住公司里，你怎么回事啊？ ”

“ 我 …… 我是一个体贴的 boss ，不压榨员工。 ”

李大辉嘟起嘴，双手抱在胸前丝毫不像个老板的样子。

“ 珍映哥什么时候回来把你接走？ ”

“ 这次要跑好几个地方取景，还得一个月吧，怎么，你想他了？ ”

“ 我不是说他 ……”

见他板起脸，朴志训抿着嘴把笑意往回咽。

“ 好了，快回去吧，我把这本资料录完就下班。 ”

“ 你昨天也这么说，前天也这么说，早上我看监控才不是那回事呢。 ”

“ 真的真的，你看没几页了！ ”

他把眼前的册子一页一页数给李大辉看，对方闷着气感觉也没有更多的理由阻扰。

 

“ 你说的啊，做完这本马上下班。 ”

“ 嗯！ ”

 

“ 下班了给我发信息证明啊！ ”

“ 好！ ”

 

“ 不可以骗我又加班到末班车啊！ ”

“ 好！ ”

 

“ 明早我会查监控的！ ”

“ 好！ ”

 

“ 所以明天准时下班跟我出去玩啊！ ”

“ 好！ ”

 

话答应得太顺溜，以至于几秒钟后大脑才同步到刚才听的内容。

而此时李大辉已经起立，拎包，走到门口，边挥手边俏皮地冲他做了个 wink 。

 

“ 明天下班了一起去成云哥的酒吧哦，答应了不能反悔，走了走了，志训哥明天见～ ”

 

等等。

所以刚才究竟是谁挖坑给谁跳来着？

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

周五熟悉的下班路线和门口的特质香薰，让朴志训想起上次来这间酒吧被奇怪的外国人搭讪，邕圣祐端着酒来解围，结果泼了人家一身还兴高采烈地夸对方湿透的上身性感。他以为这个口无遮拦的哥哥装醉却没想到是真醉，最后还得靠河成云和丹尼尔出面才解决了冲突。

 

都是些无关痛痒的记忆罢了，朴志训也不是那么那么敏感的人，但李大辉担心他跑了似的，坚持牵着手从公司到目的地。

 

周末酒吧挤满了受尽一周煎熬的上班族，舒缓的爵士乐悠悠荡荡，仿佛沉淀了他们全部的疲劳。

李大辉穿过人群，拉着他径直走向吧台附近的一桌高台。

橘黄色灯光笼罩下的三个男人中，朴志训意外地看到几天都没在工作室出现的朴佑镇。

 

红发男人将一饮而尽的酒杯哐得落在桌上，眉眼皱成一团，看样子被酒辣得不轻。

“ 怎么人没到齐就开始了？ ”  李大辉坐上河成云和金在奂之间的椅子，留给朴志训另外两个空位。

 

河成云与朴佑镇之间，或者，金在奂与朴佑镇之间。

 

“ 刚才有个超漂亮的女生来搭讪佑镇，他脑子搭错经了，直接跟人家说没兴趣！这杯酒我替他点的，最好烧了他的舌头！ ”

金在奂说得义愤填膺的，朴志训甚至有点后悔选了他旁边的位置，但手已经搭在椅背上，总不好再换去河成云旁边。 

“ 最近怕了，让我先缓缓。 ”  朴佑镇呲着牙，还在酒精强烈的后劲里挣扎， “ 不行，我得去倒杯水，你喝什么？ ”

“ 呃 …… 生啤谢谢。 ”

“ 给志训哥点些主食，他这个时间一般能吃一碗炸酱面三个猪蹄和六个煎饺。 ” 

“ 呀！ ”

两个哥哥随之发出窃笑 ，幸亏下单的人走得快，不然朴志训不知道该如何遮掩急速涌上面部的血液。

他捂住脸，透过指缝怨恨地瞪着罪魁祸首，对方撑着下巴，装作无辜地眨眨眼睛。

余光里，能感受到邻座热切的注视，朴志训微微转过头，撞见金在奂腼腆地抿着嘴角，露出深深的酒窝。

河成云轻咳一声，眼里藏着笑，在他俩间来回打转。

“ 志训啊，我们在奂早就想跟你喝酒了。 ”

李大辉点点头，把手罩在嘴边像偷偷传递秘密一样隔空对朴志训说道。

 

“ 在，奂，哥，喜，欢，漂，亮，孩，子～ ”

“ 我可听到了李大辉。有什么问题吗？人人都喜欢漂亮孩子！智圣哥婚礼的时候志训身边围了多少人呢！ ”

 

“ 你要当心了志训，在奂只要碰见喜欢的就会出手。 ”

“ 嗯，我们几个都被在奂哥追过。 ”

“ 呀呀呀呀！ ”

 

“ 可惜成功率为零。 ”

朴佑镇端着水坐回座位，跟在他身后的服务员挤进金在奂与朴志训间的空隙，往桌上传递生啤，鸡尾酒饮料，一盆坚果，以及一盘炸鸡。

 

“ 啧，我以为至少你会好追一点。 ”

“ ？谁给你的错觉？ ”

“ 你给所有人的感觉？好像谁都可以靠近，社交花蝴蝶。 ”

“ 说什么呢，我很内向的！ ”

 

李大辉怕是眼珠子都要翻出来了，河成云笑到手抖，一颗开心果剥了老半天。

朴佑镇赶在金在奂伸手前把炸鸡推到朴志训跟前， “ 吃吗，肉酱面等会才上。 ”

朴志训愣住，小声说了谢谢，才发现对方过于自然地帮他准备好了一切。

 

“ 喂喂喂，你们揭我老底就算了，怎么这时候不说话了？真正危险的是朴佑镇吧？ ”

朴志训刚吃进一口炸鸡，想着嘴里有东西可以避免谈话，但金在奂不像会轻易作罢的人。

“ 志训呐，不要被佑镇的温柔欺骗喽。 ” 

他盯着对面，当事人耸耸肩，满不在乎地拿起鸡腿。

 

“ 他对任何人都很好，也是很多人容易误会的地方。 ”

“ Sex OK～ ”

“ 交往不行。 ”

 

“ 除非真遇到喜欢的人。 ”

“ 佑镇哥的真爱执念呢～ ”

“ 哈哈哈真爱执念 ……”

 

左侧三人借机开始翻曾经的黑历史，为此聊得不亦乐乎。

朴志训瞄见右侧的人安静地啃骨头，仿佛听见的内容与他没有半毛钱关系。

 

“ 怎么了？ ”  朴佑镇唆唆指头，举起生啤灌进一口。

“ 你 …… 不辩解一下吗。 ”  朴志训低声问。

“ 习惯了，他们说完这段今天才能结束，快吃快吃。 ”  朴佑镇说罢又挑出一块原味炸鸡。

他的目光落在盘子里，发现靠近他这边堆的，全是喜欢吃的调味炸鸡。

 

“ 话说，我店里还有炸鸡卖吗？ ”  河成云突然扭头看向只顾着吃的两人。 

“ 你不知道吗？ ”  朴佑镇惊讶地瞪大眼睛。

“ 嗯 …… 新增的菜品？ ”

“ 你没跟厨房确认过？ ”

“ 最近没有 ……”

“ 那你真不是个称职的老板啊成云哥。 ”

 

  

 

* * *

 

  

与李大辉斗智斗勇逃避早归逐渐成了朴志训每日的乐趣。装作工作疲劳踩着下班点出公司，在外吃完晚饭，逛上两三个小时等其他同事回家再折返回去。裴珍映的公寓过于安静，电视节目容易让他想起曾经的工作，游戏设备又全数落在家里，所以朴志训更喜欢窝在工作室的小单间内整理歌谱。

这个套路只能隔三差五使用，该早回的家该出面的活动仍然得听李老板安排，至少他看到朴志训乖乖背包走人后不会再去调监控查岗。 

所以当屋外响起刷卡解锁的电子音时，朴志训呆在沙发上以为自己出现了幻听，伴随玻璃门吱噶一声闭合，他才意识到有人进来了，迅速起身拍掉墙上的开关。

 

脚步声缓慢走进对面办公室，听轻重不像个子瘦小的人。

或许是某个同事来拿遗漏物品，赶着这个点一定是很紧急的东西。

朴志训小心捂住屏幕解锁手机，时钟显示还有五分钟十一点，马上就到末班车的时间了。

他竖起耳朵仔细捕捉屋外的动静，方才减弱的脚步声从办公室出来，停在走廊正对着小房间。

磨砂玻璃门上印出一个模糊的人影，朴志训躲在黑暗里下意识地屏住呼吸。

 

如果被发现了，可能以后在中午就会被李大辉强制赶回家。

朴志训实在苦恼为什么所有人都像对待未成年一样看管他。

 

人影停留片刻，轻轻转动把手打开一条缝。

无窗的小房间里漆黑一片，朴志训收紧手脚往角落里缩，抱着侥幸心态，希望不被对方看见。

 

“ 志训？ ” 

 

低沉温和的声音瞬间舒缓了一切。他举起手机照亮来人，朴佑镇慌忙遮住眼睛，吧嗒按亮了整个房间。

 

“ 你在这干嘛？ ”

“ 我还想问你躲这干嘛？？黑不隆咚的吓人啊！ ”

“ 你怎么知道是我？ ”

“ 你包撂在座位上了。 ”

朴志训张张嘴，发现解释只会显得更加愚蠢，于是单单重复了之前的问题。

“ 这么晚你来干什么？ ”

“ 外套忘这了，过来拿。 ”

朴佑镇擅自坐到沙发另一头，熟悉的洗发水香味灌满整个空间，让他不知不觉紧张起来。

 

通勤第二天朴志训就注意到了，从公司走两个街道，仅仅十分钟路程的某幢公寓楼，就是他定期光顾的地方。

 

“ 这是 ……”  朴佑镇拿起茶几上未分类的词谱，一张张翻看。 

“ 你们的黑历史。 ”

“ 哇 …… 这是我大三写的 rap ，你在哪找到的？ ” 

“ 仓库，大辉让我整理好扫描进电脑。 ”

朴佑镇又翻到下一张，看个开头突然爆出奇怪的尖笑。

“ 哈哈哈哈哈这是我写的第一首抒情歌，妈呀现在看看好肉麻哈哈哈哈。 ”

 

朴志训一边听他神经质地感概，一边偷偷收起压在屁股下面的笔记本。

那些早年的歌词有很多青涩浮夸的词眼，也有很多让他感同身受的美丽文字。

但这是朴志训不能公开的评论，只能锁在日记本里一个人欣赏。

 

“ 哦 …… 这个 …… 好像可以给冠霖的电视剧用 ……”

听到熟悉的名字，朴志训停下手里的活。

“ 冠霖？赖冠霖吗？ ”

“ 嗯，最近很火的外国演员，要给他的电视剧做插入曲和迷你专。 ”

“ 原来是你们做啊。 ”

“ 你认识他？ ”  朴佑镇抬起头，显得很意外。 

“ 他可是我的小尾巴～ ”  自豪感油然而生，朴志训的嘴角扬到一半，又突然往回收。

他尴尬地挠挠头，拿起杯子喝了一口茶。

朴佑镇撇撇嘴，低头继续琢磨词稿。

 

“ 还不知道要帮他作什么风格的曲子。他的身份有点特殊，不是完全的新人，作为歌手又如同一张白纸。 ”

“ 或许可以跟他单独聊聊。 ”

朴志训理好一沓两年前的歌谱摆到旁边，从茶几二层拿出新的一摞开始分类。 

“ 冠霖是个很有想法的孩子，肯努力，会学习，可以尝试带他一起创作，也许能给你灵感和惊喜。 ” 

身旁传来轻笑，朴志训将注意力集中在辨认纸头上的时间标签，不去在意隐隐发烫的耳朵。

“ 第一次见你这样，特别像智圣哥对外人夸我们的样子。 ” 

“ 自恋 ……”  他小声嘟囔，没有再回话。

 

朴佑镇安静地在旁边挑拣歌谱，选出几张可用的，顺便帮他做好了分类。

“ 你还是没回家吗？ ”

“…… 嗯 ……”

“ 珍映呢？ ”

“ 还在国外拍新专的 mv 。 ”

朴志训端起杯子，发现里面的茶已见底。

 

“ 可以不要告诉大辉吗？ ”

“ 告诉他什么？ ”

“ 我 … 他不允许我加班，我知道背后有智圣哥和珍映盯着可是 ……”

“ 我觉得大辉单纯出于自己意愿，不想你太劳累。 ” 

朴佑镇伸了个懒腰，掏出手机靠向沙发背。

“ 他真心喜欢和你一起打发时间……嗯……喏。 ”

对方塞过来的手机屏幕上显示了李大辉的 ins 主页，最近几条几乎都与朴志训相关。

 

一起吃的午饭。

休息时的双人自拍。

甚至还有他上次喝醉的视频。

 

“ 连我都知道你每天干了些什么。 ” 

朴佑镇收回手机，点开几张大图。

“ 不能太惯着大辉哦，不想拍的时候可以拒绝。 ”

 

“ 我喜欢这里。 ”  朴志训说得很唐突，他明显感到身边人有一瞬的迟疑。

“ 之前的工作 …… 因为尼尔哥分手才辞的吗？ ”

朴志训摇摇头，半晌才开口。

“ 智圣哥离开后，其实就想过辞职。那天工作遇到点 …… 问题，因为尼尔哥的事心情又不好，顺势就 ……”

“ 新上司刁难你吗？ ”

“ 嗯 …… 也不算 ……”

“ 男的女的？难道性骚扰么？啊啊啊我开玩笑的！ ”

 

朴志训咬紧下唇，不知道该如何回答。

 

“ 艹，真的？！ ”

 对方沉下脸，猛地坐起身。

 

“…… 他私下经常找我说想做我男朋友，但我 …… 我不需要固定关系 ……” 

“ 你们做过了？ ”

“ 没有，我不会和工作有来往的人上床。 ”

 

甚至不会和做过的人再见面。

 

但如今，朴志训没有资格说这种话。

因为面前就是一个鲜活的特例。

 

朴佑镇沉默地移开视线，胳膊支在膝盖上，偷偷啃自己的食指。

 

一定在瞎想什么了。

 

无意识的小动作让朴佑镇很好看穿，朴志训放下茶杯，轻轻碰撞他的肩膀。

 

“ 怎么了？ ”

 

男人盯着茶几面的空白处，眉间拧出个小包。

 

“ 我们 …… 算同事吗？ ”

 

你看，果然在意这件事吧。

 

“ 大概 …… 算？ ”

 

朴佑镇的眉头皱得更紧了。

 

说归说，答案真的有那么重要吗。那副苦恼的模样，朴志训却看得如痴如醉。他完全靠在对方身上，肩膀彼此相连，才让朴佑镇注意到他们离得有多近。近到能看清他纤长的睫毛，脸角的痣，还有水嫩的红唇。

呼吸带着温热轻柔地拂过嘴角，朴志训闭上眼睛，感受柔软的唇瓣与他贴合。简单的轻啄，好像一种试探，朴志训微微睁开一角，看见对方征询的目光，继而扬起脸，于是朴佑镇捧起他的脸再次覆上炙热的双唇，这一次更加急促，更加迫切地深入口中，朴志训含住对方舌尖，用力吮吸，舞动缠绕。

朴佑镇将他推倒在沙发上，头埋进领口，在锁骨附近留下一个个殷红的斑记。朴佑镇喜欢这么做，平时看似无所谓的样子，一到这时就变得占有欲极强。朴志训发出微弱的喘息，手抵住他下沉的身体。

 

“ 办公室 …… 嗯 …… 大辉说 …… 禁止做这些 ……”

朴佑镇丝毫没有停下的意思，他继续舔舐暴露在外的颈部，一只手伸进衣服下徘徊在胸口。 

“ 如果你不想要我可以停下来 ……”

 

手指拨弄乳头，引出朴志训轻微的呻吟，朴佑镇的膝盖顶在两腿间，摩擦敏感的下体，渐渐唤醒了他的欲望。 

他拉过朴佑镇，啃咬对方的嘴唇，熟悉的清香包裹在周围，根本难以思考。

 

即使内心拒绝过无数次，明确过无数次，却总会想念朴佑镇的体温。

想要再次听到他的声音，想要再次得到他的爱抚。

可以尽情享受身体交合，没有任何负担地宣泄感情和欲望。 

 

一切都只有朴佑镇才能办到。

 

“ 佑镇 …… 我想要 ……”

“ 想要什么。 ”

“…… 想要你 ……”

“ 要我什么。 ”

“ 嗯啊 …… 我想要你进入我体内 …… 把我填满 ……”

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

清晨被手机魔鬼震动惊醒的朴志训根本无法分辨头疼，腰疼，以及压在身上的重量，哪一种更令人丧命。

他听见耳边传来沉闷的嘟囔，沙发吱噶作响，杂物纷纷掉落到地板上，最终制止了震到绝望的手机。

 

“…… 喂 ……” 

“ 朴佑镇 …… 我发誓，如果你不在五分钟之内整理好现场，我会拿任何东西进去粉碎你淫荡！无耻！的下半身！让你断子绝孙！ ”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #河成云的店里没有炸鸡卖哦  
> #最后心疼濒临崩溃的李大辉


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +罐辉  
> Rating E（有18↑内容精细描写）
> 
> 没什么特别大进展的进展  
> 末尾标记X后的部分是车  
> 请小心绕行  
> 汇总成一句：我很想你
> 
> 考虑过把这章写成清水或另开番外  
> 但这段是写CD的初衷所以选择保留  
> 虽然也没有百分之百如愿  
> （只能算50%的车车
> 
> 最近不是很在状态  
> 如果出现bug请大声告诉我  
> 感谢阅读❤

  

 

  

下午一点刚过，原本安静的工作室走廊乌泱泱地响起一片喧哗，朴佑镇竖起耳朵，听见李大辉尖着嗓子和同事姐姐讨论这季 Gucci 新装，跟在三五个人身后从茶水间前路过。

咖啡机咔嗒作响向马克杯内注入浓液，他焦急地等待填充完毕，端起杯子快步走进办公室。

 

“ 呦！佑镇今天挺早啊。 ”  几位前辈浮夸地表现出惊讶，打赌说等会要变天。 

朴佑镇敷衍地陪笑，视线在屋子里打转，掠过李大辉，却找不到下一个落脚点。

 

朴志训的办公桌和他来时一样，安静地躺着一部笔记本电脑和一台关闭的显示器。

先前整理完的资料全部搬回仓库，整个桌面干干净净的如同从未使用过。

 

他慢悠悠地晃到李大辉面前，对方低头摆弄手机，似乎早预料到他会过来。 

“ 怎么了？ ”

“ 成云哥从日本带的点心放冰箱了。 ”

“ 好，我等下给大家发。 ”

 

好友的回答很简短，留出一小段沉默，朴佑镇蹿紧口袋里藏着的季节限定饼干，润了润嗓子接着问道。

“ 志训今天请假？ ”

“ 哦 …… 最近可能不来了 ……”  李大辉扣扣头发，若无其事地打开电脑， “ 丹尼尔哥回来了。 ”

 

 

  

* * *

  

  

时隔一个月后再见赖冠霖，对方的韩语水平完全可以用突飞猛进形容。

夏威夷的阳光将他原本白皙的皮肤镀上一层浅棕色，整个人像刚去完夏令营回来的大男孩，滔滔不绝地讲述工作时的所见所闻。

 

朴佑镇没有羡慕。 

真的没有羡慕。

 

他拜托经纪人哥哥把土特产带去给工作室的人分发，然后拉着李大辉和朴佑镇先进会议室。

“ 我给你们买纪念品啦。 ”  赖冠霖偷偷从包里拿出两个小盒子，时不时警惕着门外的动静。

 

朴佑镇忍住好奇心去调侃，打开盒子看见一枚精致的黑色打火机，金属表面印刻着复杂的图腾，摸上去手感很好。

“ 不知道佑镇哥抽不抽烟，觉得这个打火机很酷就买了。 ” 

“ 应酬的时候会用，谢谢冠霖～ ” 

他收起礼物，瞄见身旁好友的盒子里是一条白色贝壳串成的手链。

“ 上次大辉说喜欢去海边捡贝壳，就选了这个 ……”

李大辉盯着手链半晌没有说话，朴佑镇用脚踢踢他，靠过去帮忙打圆场。

“ 不是正好想要个摆在化妆台上嘛 ……”

小个子男人瞬间回过神，脸上露出微笑，感谢赖冠霖的心意。

 

捡贝壳是李大辉童年和父亲最珍贵的记忆，朴佑镇知道他当初只是随口一提，但赖冠霖记住了这种琐事，而且记到了心里。

男人眼里似曾相识的期待，让朴佑镇产生某种想法。

 

直到听到李大辉的回复，对方紧绷的肩膀才终于松懈下来，碰巧经纪人推门进来，夏威夷和礼物的话题随即抛至脑后。

朴佑镇赶在会议正式开始前迅速滑开手机，点进与朴志训的聊天房，发出自认为可能性百分之九十九的紧急情报。

 

「冠霖喜欢大辉？」

 

 

 

凡事多是旁观者清。

朴佑镇认为李大辉机智聪慧，更懂待人处事，唯独感情方面固执地躲在自己铸造好的堡垒里不肯出来。

 

当年酒醉后挽着他说想和心爱的人住豪宅养一大群孩子的少年，清醒时却独立地让人心疼。

与李大辉相识的几年里，他目睹太多想要示好的人最终被对方圆滑地归入好友列表。

或许因为经历过至亲的离开，才会害怕再次失去。 

 

“ 怎么了？ ”

 

他们送走赖冠霖后正等在一楼的电梯间。

小个子男人似乎感应到什么，转过头疑惑地看着朴佑镇。

 

“ 冠霖挺不错的。 ” 

他抬头盯着变换中的层数，假装随意。

“ 上次你也这么说珍映哥。 ”

“ 事实如此嘛。 ” 

他听见对方清脆的笑声，咽在嗓子里的话不小心就顺出了口。

“ 大辉啊，他们都是值得考虑的好孩子。 ”

“ 我知道 …… 我当然知道。 ”

 

 

 

信息发出去十有八九石沉大海，可怕的不是被无视，而是平日见面交流机会多了，自然产生凡事想第一时间告诉朴志训的习惯。

但发都发了，也舍不得撤回，万一能得到不错的回应，跟朴志训之间又可以多一个话题。

 

他盯着聊天房顶端的照片，发现对方更换了新头像，是最近乖巧的黑发，还用了可爱的贴纸滤镜。他着魔般地点开应用程序，在花花绿绿的装饰中找到同款贴纸，笨拙地对准自己，想找类似的角度拍摄。

屏幕上呈现的影相永远达不到满意的标准，屏幕旁的人脸也总让人分心。

 

艹！

 

朴佑镇倒抽一口气，差点摔掉手机。

未关紧的门缝间夹着李大辉的半张脸，确切来讲，李大辉端着茶杯站在小单间门口透过门缝不知道观察了多久。

 

他蹙起眉，嘴角向下拉扯，脸上挂着难以置信的表情。

确定是看神经病的眼神了。

 

 

 

傍晚离开公司时，预报持续至午夜的雨天意外放晴。

空气里透着潮湿的泥土芳香，比起前几日的闷热清爽不少。

朴佑镇决定随便去哪里逛逛，超市也好，兜风也好，总之不想浪费难得的凉爽天气。

 

途中响起 kkt 的语音铃声，他顺手点开，丝毫没注意屏幕上显示的 id 。

 

“ 冠霖今天去工作室了？ ”

 

朴志训低沉的嗓音突然在车内回荡，朴佑镇一脚踩到刹车，听见身后几声尖锐的鸣笛，赶紧向经过车辆抱歉地点点头。

 

“ 佑镇？ ”

“ 等会等会。 ”

 

他迅速靠边停好车，断掉蓝牙拿起手机贴近耳朵。

这个声音他已经太久没有听到了。

 

他从贝壳手链讲到两人交谈时的互动，尽管是些模糊的揣测，但凭经验，总能感觉出什么。

 

“ 冠霖没跟我提大辉的事，而且他以前也送过首饰给我，嗯 …… 话说他给你送了什么？ ”

“ 打火机。 ”

“ 你抽烟？ ”

“ 工作需要的话。 ” 

电话那头传来朴志训琢磨的低哼，朴佑镇脑海里立刻浮现出对方每次思考时无意识嘟嘴的样子。

“ 如果冠霖也给你送过手链的话可能就是我想多了 ……”

“ 这倒没有，冠霖送我的是耳饰。 ” 

“ 你也有耳洞吗？ ”

“ 夹式的那种，我 … 嗯 … 有点怕疼。 ” 

朴佑镇没忍住笑声，引得电话那头的人啧舌。

 

“ 呃嗯 …… 尼尔哥还好吗？ ”

“…… 嗯，他决定去美国了，最近在办手续。 ”

“ 圣祐哥知道吗？ ”

“ 我不知道 …… 大辉或者谁应该会告诉他。 ”

 

朴佑镇的手指轻轻敲击方向盘，看着路口指示灯从红色跳转成绿色。

 

“ 你这两天在干什么？ ”

“ 尼尔哥的工作室要出租，我在帮他打理。不好意思麻烦给我两个袋子 ……”

 

电话里陆续传出机器的蜂鸣声，朴志训说在收银台结账，让他稍等一会。

信号开始断断续续时有时无，他听见男人道谢后小声念叨起东西多，紧接着塑料袋哗啦哗啦一顿作响。

 

“ 搞完那边的事，你还回来吗？ ”  待杂音消退些，朴佑镇开口问道。

对面迟迟没有回应，像所有电波被掐断的沉寂。

 

“ 喂？佑镇？ ”

“ 听得见听得见。 ”

“ 刚才信号不好，你说什么？ ”

他换只手拿电话，不知什么时候掌心竟渗出了汗。

“ 我说，你回家了吗？ ”

 

又是短暂的静默后才有声音响起，“ 总要回去的。 ”  朴志训低声说。

“ 毕竟是他们两人的事，我这么情绪化也挺奇怪的。 ”

男人干笑两声，无奈的语气生生刺痛了他的耳朵。

 

“ 佑镇？ ”  

“……”

“ 佑镇，你 …… 是不是想我了？ ”

敲击方向盘的手指倏地停在空中，朴佑镇对着前方木讷地眨眨眼睛。

“ 喂？信号不好吗？ ”

“…… 听得 j……”

“ 要去夜市吗？我还没吃饭，如果你也 ……”

“ 我去接你，发定位给我。 ”

听筒里又传出几声轻笑，但这回是暖暖甜甜的。

 

  

 

汉江公园附近的夜市人满为患，出来纳凉闲逛的人远比想象的多很多。

他们买了炸鸡，炒年糕，烤串和紫菜卷坐到公园广场的弧形阶梯上。

朴志训指着人行道边的冰淇淋车说等会想再吃一个巧克力甜筒。

 

“ 先把你嘴里那口鸡咽下去再说。 ”

黑发男人接过他递来的啤酒喝了一口，脸上瞬间浮出幸福的笑容。

“ 我今天只吃了一个三明治。 ”

朴佑镇皱起眉，放下手里的紫菜卷， “ 忙什么呢都顾不上吃饭？ ” 

“ 大扫除，这种事得一鼓作气不能断的。 ”

朴志训又吃了几块炒年糕，被辣的眼泪直流。

 

“ 我们不能回车上对着空调吃吗，这里好热。 ”

他兜起衣领给自己扇风，气流吹开有些泛潮的刘海，露出里面白皙的额头。

“ 味太大了，车里两三天都散不掉，你把炸鸡和烤串吃完我们回车上。 ”

对方二话没说，抓起剩余的炸鸡一顿狂啃，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的仍不忘提醒他最重要的冰淇淋。

 

 

 

朴佑镇身边很少有朴志训这样的人。

 

双子座 AB 型。

即使对星座血型一无所知，也凭经验多少能懂女生讨论的矛盾体质究竟是怎样一种类型。

 

本以为他是粗枝大叶的人吧，工作起来却一丝不苟。

以为他大概心思挺细腻吧，突然又感觉什么都没放在心上。

 

越接触越摸不透对方的真实性格，越在意越想知道哪些是真心话，哪些是客套话。

 

几分钟前嚷嚷着要双球巧克力蛋筒的人其实并没有特别喜欢巧克力口味，糖分过多的甜品此时比不上游戏的魅力，朴佑镇眼见对方手里的冰淇淋融化滴在白色衬衫上，当事人却无动于衷继续打着游戏。

朴佑镇叹气，从前排取来抽纸替他擦掉衣服上的污渍，顺便把险些流到蛋筒边缘的冰淇淋舔干净。朴志训压根没注意到冰淇淋给人碰了，依旧咬着牙跟敌人死磕，嘴边一圈糊满了巧克力酱。

 

“ 快点吃好不好，流的到处都是。 ”

 

男人敷衍地应和着，蛋筒凑到嘴前，融化的冰淇淋又蹭到脸颊上去了。

朴佑镇实在看不下去，等对方打完这局，硬掰过他的脸，用纸巾使劲擦。

 

“ 哎？！干吗？疼！！ ”

 

嘴皮上粘着的巧克力怎么抹都抹不掉，朴志训挣扎乱叫，惹得他烦躁，索性凑近用舌头舔了舔擦肿的地方。

 

嗯，这下干净了。

 

黑发男人拍掉他抓在下巴上的手，缩进角落里。

 

“ 你、你干什么啊？ ”

“ 你说我干什么？ ”

 

朴志训张合嘴说不出话，满脸通红。

 

“ 就不能用水吗 ……”  他小声嘟囔，牙齿翻来覆去咬着嘴唇。

 

刚才的行为明显吓到他了，朴佑镇尴尬地挠挠头，摸了把口袋里的钱包，匆忙开门下车。

 

“ 抱歉，我现在去买。 ”

 

 

就近的自动贩卖机要走个十多分钟，因为之前赶上人潮，车子只能停在偏僻较远的简易停车场，朴佑镇几次认错岔路，在外绕了好一阵才找回停车位。

朴志训已经吃完冰淇淋，光着脚盘腿靠在后座看剧，嘴边多出新鲜的巧克力渍，明显忘了擦嘴。

他把水瓶扔给对方，爬到前座将开到最大风量的空调关小，然后瘫回座位忙着用纸巾擦汗。手机在口袋里突然震动，屏幕连连闪烁，跳出好几条短信通知。

 

“ 哇，冠霖的速度够快的。 ”

“ ？什么啊？ ” 

朴志训摘掉单边耳机，身子一倒，脑袋挨着他的肩膀，沉甸甸地压过来。

 

“ 今天开会说了可以参与创作，让他回去听几首歌试试改编，真写了不少。 ”

朴志训倚在身侧一同阅读赖冠霖发来的附件，密密麻麻的文字从上到下，至少有三页。

“ 你是不是提前跟他说过了，看样子早有准备啊。 ” 

“ 我不知道，我没有。 ”  

男人挪动屁股换了个更舒适的姿势靠着他，自然的仿佛他是那个座椅靠背。

 

漆黑的户外有束光忽得亮起，间隔两三个位置的私家车缓缓驶出停车场，朴佑镇这才发现时间已近午夜。

“ 你明天做什么？ ”

“ 有人来看房，我带他们参观。 ”

“ 几点？ ”

“ 早上八点。 ”

“ 那回去吧，你家过去也挺远的。 ”

“ 这两天住在尼尔哥家，没事。 ”

 

男人心里咯噔一声，差点习惯性地问要不要早上开车送他。

因为除了客观地在身份里多了一项同事关系，他们之间似乎并没有任何改变。

 

“ 回去吗？ ”

“ 啊 …… 哦。 ” 

 

说归说，头依旧枕着他的身体。

 

“ 现在走喽？ ”

“ 嗯。 ”

 

朴佑镇等他让开，但朴志训无意暂停正在看的电视剧，更不打算移动的架势。

 

“ 嗯 …… 我去前座了。 ”

“ 哦。 ”

“ 你坐稳。 ”

“ 好。 ”

 

他打开车门准备起身，毛茸茸的脑袋从胳膊蹭到后背，慢慢往下滑。

他怎么可能不知道自己毫无支撑力。

 

朴佑镇握紧把手又关上门，侧身拿掉朴志训手里的干扰物，揽过他放倒在双腿上。

黑发男人没有说话，没有反抗，沉默地看着他的眼睛，仿佛就在等这一刻。

 

怎么可能一顿夜宵就结束，可是理由呢，理由又是什么？

 

朴志训的眸子里闪烁着点点微光，如同天空中的启明星，指引他前行。

朴佑镇俯下身，轻触对方红润的双唇，逐渐迷失在不知长短的黑夜。

 

 

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

 

 

嘴上仍留有巧克力的余味，甜腻包裹住舌尖沿着朴志训略微开合的唇缝轻松滑进湿热的口腔内，他扫过每一处角落，与柔软的舌头缠绵，被饥渴地吮吸。

身下的人轻轻推开他，胸口上下起伏调整着呼吸，朴佑镇搂住对方的肩膀，让他起身跨坐在自己腿上。朴志训的双手温柔地抚摸他的后颈，半阂的眼睛雾上一层水汽，低下头再次融入他的嘴里。

 

空调吹出阵阵冷风，身体里里外外却异常火热。喘息声在狭小的车内起落，朴佑镇亲吻他的锁骨，双手伸进衣服在后背来回画圈，黑发男人扬起头，下身缓慢摩擦起某个明显的突起。

电流从脊背蹿至头顶，朴佑镇闷哼，头埋进对方胸口，用力揉捏手中丰盈的臀部。朴志训的呻吟令人窒息，他抓紧他的肩膀，更激烈地摆动胯部。

 

朴佑镇抬起他，连同内衣一起拉低裤边，粉色的阴茎微微勃起，他沿着头部上下摩挲，朴志训的身体剧烈颤抖，声音贴在耳廓边，挠得心口痒痒。

腰腹处突然感应到手指的挑弄，忙碌着解开拉链，迅速伸进里侧感受最直接的温度。朴志训一边抚摸，一边啃咬他的下巴和喉结，阴茎在他手里膨胀抬起，逐渐溢出白汁。

 

朴佑镇再也受不了这种煎熬，示意对方抬起腿，帮他脱掉裤子，也把自己的牛仔裤拉到膝盖。皮肤紧贴的瞬间，激起腹中一股热潮，黑发男人含住他的下唇，手指收拢两人的分身，跟着身体摩擦的节奏，开始套弄。

朴佑镇发出低吼，他的阴茎肿胀充血，被人刺激到全身酥麻。他用力捏紧对方的臀部，手指深深陷进肉里，几乎要留下印记。朴志训空出一只手，搂紧他的脖子，舌头在口腔内搜刮，胡乱搅动。

他拿掉朴志训忙碌的手，自己握紧两个挺立的分身上下快速摩擦，嘴里传出对方沙哑的呻吟，他使劲吮吸，啃咬，拉扯，索取得更加急切。

 

“ 志训 …… 唔 …… 志训 ……” 

 

朴佑镇加快速度，热流向下身蓄积随时准备喷发。

 

“ 啊 …… 啊 …… 佑 … 佑镇 …… 嗯 ……” 

 

朴志训的回应支离破碎，腰部扭动的频率变得混乱，不过几秒，伴随他尖锐的叫声，朴佑镇紧跟着到达顶点。

 

两人汗流浃背地坍塌在后座，朴志训艰难地撑起身体，脑袋抵在他的额头上，大口喘气，他用手抹掉他脸上溅到的几滴白色液体，俯下头温柔地亲吻他红肿的双唇。

 

『 你是不是想我了？ 』

 

朴志训静静地看着他，嘴角略微扬起，眼睛里散满星光。

 

“ 回去吧。 ”

“ 嗯。 ”

 

 

  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十分健康的一章  
> 后续请走chapter 4.5 级别E

 

 

 

 

男人调正双肩包，从工作人员手里拿回护照和机票，他转过身找到围栏外的朴志训，进海关前最后一次向他挥手告别。

 

保重。

 

丹尼尔扬起颧骨，露出明朗的笑容，继而毅然地走进门内。

 

曙光划破地平线，穿过航站楼硕大的玻璃窗洒进一片温暖的橘黄。

朴志训安静地望着，直到对方彻底从视野里消失，仿佛这一走便是永别。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

朴佑镇依旧没有更换密码。

朴志训熟门熟路地进屋换鞋，背包扔到餐椅上，起手打开客厅的空调。

 

冰箱里罗列了整面能量饮品，和只有啤酒库存的时期相比，又是另一番风景。他从夹缝中取出某次便利店带回来的草莓牛奶，确认还在保质期内，关上门朝里屋走去。

 

卧室的床铺没有动过的痕迹，屋主这个点不在睡觉的话，只能在书房。朴志训蹑手蹑脚地钻进隔壁房间，果然在工作台前发现朴佑镇的身影。

 

灰发男人枕着胳膊沉睡，脑袋扭向一侧，嘴巴微微张合。几日不见，朴佑镇换了新的发型，朴志训情不自禁用手去挑他额前带卷的刘海玩，对方皱皱鼻子，仍然睡得很香。

近距离观察朴佑镇不是什么稀奇事，只是他一直抵触某些东西滋生，譬如对方的虎牙好萌，脸颊好圆，睡颜好可爱之类荒唐的感想。

 

“ 佑镇？ …… 佑镇呐 ……………… 五～金～尼～ ……”

朴志训蹲在桌边小声唤他的名字，对方嘟囔几声，艰难地扯开眼皮看了他一阵，随后将脑袋埋进胳膊。

 

“ 佑镇，去床上睡吧。 ”

男人闷着脸，像小孩一样发出不情愿的哼哼，没过多久又悄悄扭过头来看他。

朴志训断定这个上下眼皮打架的人还在意识神游，正准备起身做些什么，却被迎面伸来的手按回原地。

 

“ 再一会 …… 再一会就好 ……”

朴佑镇低声说道，宽大的手掌抚上他的脸颊，轻轻摩挲。

“…… 让我把这个梦做完 ……”

 

朴志训勾起嘴角，他用力蹭了蹭对方温暖的掌心，想象面前这个男人逐渐清醒后，因为尴尬而不知所措的样子，竟无比期待起来。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

回到工作室上班有种久别重逢的感动，尽管朴志训要面对比以往更加黏人的李大辉和更为聒噪的朴佑镇，似乎连同事也比印象中的更常来座位附近闲聊。他被调去新成立的运营项目组，从兼职身份转变成实习员工。如果条件允许，朴志训真心考虑在这里申请一份正式工作。

 

 

周二上午开完会，等在会议室门口的李大辉匆匆忙忙把朴志训拉到会客室。

 

“ 智圣哥～你的眨宝宝带到啦～ ”

沙发上的男人起身就往李大辉额头拍，“你们也是我的孩子。”， 对方吐出舌头立刻掉头跑开，“你们慢聊～”

 

朴志训有阵子没见尹智圣了，男人把他从头到脚看了个遍，脸上露出欣慰的笑容。

 

“ 哦莫，在这里上班上的想转行了？都不知道你对音乐制作感兴趣。 ”

尹智圣指指他抱在胸前的笔记本，半分调侃半分认真地问。

 

朴志训腼腆一笑，拉他坐回沙发，把茶几上的糖果送到跟前。

“ 哥今天怎么这么闲？修罗期刚结束？ ”

“ 是啊，忙完过来坚定一下你的死活。看来假期休的不错，状态好很多。 ”

朴志训一边忙活剥糖果，一边思考人的性格果然不会因为结婚什么的轻易改变。尹智圣见他光听自己叨叨也不接话，索性省掉铺垫直奔主题。

 

“Mnet 要开一个新项目由我负责，团队里需要有经验的人。如果你想来，我可以直接内部推荐，正好台内有正式名额空缺。 ”

 

嘴里的糖果滚了一圈卡在嗓子眼，朴志训揉紧糖纸，抬起头看向他曾经的导师。

 

“ 节目下个月启动，最近已经开始事前准备了，你明天就能来报道。 ”

尹智圣说完没捞到什么反应，他皱起眉，视线落在朴志训来回抚摸的笔记本上。

 

“ 这样吧志训，下周一给我答复好吗？我再给你几天时间考虑。 ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

其实是一道非常简单的选择题，但朴志训不知怎么就是无法果断说出答案。

一份崭新的正式工作，专业相关，又有熟人照应。

平日抱怨惯了周围对自己的过保护，仔细想想，都是借着别人的溺爱得以生存罢了。

这回真的没有理由拒绝。

 

 

“ 咖啡冲好喽 ……”

朴志训一个激灵，被耳边突如其来的声音吓了一跳。朴佑镇的手在他眼前摆动，见有了反应才退开几步让他去拿咖啡机前的杯子。

 

“ 在想吃什么吗？这次大辉请客，千万别跟他客气！ ”

他从冰箱里取出牛奶，十分困惑地将门关上。

“ 什么 …… 吃什么？ ”

“ 周五欢送会啊。 ”

“ 欢送会？ ”

“ 你不是要去 Mnet 了嘛，大辉说周五给你办欢送会，这么好的转职机会必须大家一起庆祝庆祝。 ”

“ 可是我 ……”  朴志训迅速放下牛奶盒， “ 等等，周五怎么就 …… 我根本还没决定啊！ ”

 

“ 你想做完这周吗？智圣哥好像可以让你下周报道？ ”  朴佑镇按响咖啡机后，从口袋里掏出手机， “ 吃烤肉可以吗？公司附近那家店你还蛮喜欢的吧。 ”

“ 我 …… 等一下，你们、你们已经跟其他人说了？ ”

“ 还没，但我觉得先预约座位比较 ……”

“ 佑镇。 ”  朴志训捂住对方正在查阅的手机，沉下脸有些生气， “ 我说了我还没有决定要去 Mnet 。 ”

 

男人瞪圆眼睛，看似被他的口气吓到。朴志训赶紧松开手，尴尬地别到身后。

 

“ 志训，你该不会真打算以后一直待在我们这吧。 ”

 

他抿紧嘴盯着地面沉默，朴佑镇的声音在脑内回荡，隆隆作响。

 

“ 不行志训，你不属于这，你不能一直躲在这里。 ”

 

他怔怔地站着，回忆起某些曾经认为无关紧要的话。

说到底，他又在期待什么呢。

 

“ 烤肉可以 …… 随便吃什么都可以 ……”

朴志训喃喃道，端起杯子绕过朴佑镇独自走出茶水间。

 

 

志训呐，不要被佑镇的温柔欺骗喽。

 

 

他翻过身，趴在地毯上看赖冠霖在镜子前纠结明天出门的行头。除了手里两件风格迥异的衬衫，一旁的椅子，矮脚蹬，甚至床的大半块地方都摊满了上衣裤子。

“ 明天还有别的工作？ ”  朴志训支着脑袋，好奇地见对方从衣服堆里挑出一件白色帽衫拿到身前比划。

“ 啊？没有，就录音工作。结束早的话可能一起吃个饭。 ”

“ 和大辉他们？ ”

“ 嗯，哥帮我问了，大辉说可以。志训哥呢？工作结束了一起来吧。 ”

 

他想了想没有马上回答，爬起来面朝高个子男人盘腿坐稳。

“ 冠霖你是不是有事瞒着我？ ”

“ 比如 …… 说？ ”

“ 关于 …… 大辉？ ”

 

镜子里的赖冠霖眨眨眼睛，惊讶过后瞬间像个泄气的皮球垂下肩膀。

“ 有那么明显吗 ……”

“ 呃 …… 我以为你没打算藏着 ……”

 

赖冠霖挠挠头，犹豫地坐到床边。

“ 该怎么说呢 …… 我好像 …… 是有点喜欢大辉 ……”

“ 你们公司可是禁止恋爱的。 ”

“ 我知道我知道。 ”  他慌忙挥挥手，撑着下巴开始寻找措辞， “ 我就是 …… 单纯的 …… 嗯 …… 想给他 …… 留个好印象 …… ？ ”

“ 什么时候开始的？ ”

“ 不知道，也许……刚合作那会儿吧。 ”

“ 那你知道大辉 …… 可能对这种事没兴趣吗？ ”

“ 嗯，能感觉到他重心全在工作上。我有时候都觉得他那么照顾我是因为工作需要。 ”

“ 倒不至于这样啦。 ”

“ 哈哈开玩笑，哥你不用担心，我好歹做艺人也几年了，知道什么该做什么不该做。嗯 …… 就是很期待每次见他吧，毕竟我们很长时间才有机会见一次。 ”

 

朴志训抱着靠枕若有所思地点点头，赖冠霖拎起散布各处的衣物一一挂回衣柜，只留了一件简洁的薄荷色 T 恤。

 

“ 那我们志训哥又在为什么事情苦恼呢？ ”

 

当事人慌忙抬起头，撞见对方扭过脸冲他坏笑。

“ 过这么久才来找我玩，不是因为和男朋友吵架才想起我了吧。 ”

“ 呀！亏我还担心你寂寞，想明天陪你一起上班呢！ ”

他把怀里的靠枕狠狠丢出去，高个子男人哦呜一声，嘻皮笑脸地捡起来归置回原位。

 

“ 志训哥还有两天离职？ ”

“ 嗯。 ”

“ 算算也快两个月了吧。 ”

“ 嗯 ……”

“ 舍得走吗？ ”

“……”

“ 看来是舍不得啊。 ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

最后两天注定过得不会太平。

从地下车库上来的电梯门打开的一刹那，朴志训就宣告死亡。

 

当他暗自惊讶于基本午后才会上线的朴佑镇出现在电梯里的同时，对方似乎也对他和赖冠霖一起感到诧异。高个子男人倒不懂他们之间那些有的没的，开心地道过早安，还满怀期待地等候回应，朴佑镇的眼神这才从他身上移开。

幸好没有独自上班，幸好电梯里有很多人。刺在背后的视线足以让朴志训想象到某人把嘴唇咬破皮的样子。

他不过无视了几条 kkt 短信，可能，碰巧，也顺便不太想理睬发信人本尊。

 

 

步入工作室的一行人因为构成奇妙引起同事热议，特别是见到清早八点钟的朴佑镇如同热门偶像签售会的当选率一般稀有。

朴志训把赖冠霖和经纪人领去会客室后，径直回办公桌收拾好笔记本资料打算找个空房间埋头苦干，他几乎听到自己的名字被念起，但途中有人拦截，而且是根本无法反抗的角色。

“ 既然来上早班了就给我进录音室！ ”

朴志训从心底感激李大辉工作上六亲不认的态度。

 

排除万难，唯一留下的障碍只剩自己这道坎儿。

注意力分散的结果就是，在做完策划案报告弹出是否保存已修改文件的时候，莫名其妙地点击了否。于是一夜回到改革前，再打开文件时，每页 PPT 上仅有几条孤零零的内容大纲。

朴志训盯着电脑空滞了将近一分钟，而后绝望地瘫在椅子上仰望天花板。

老天爷也一定希望他赶紧放弃这份工作。

 

 

五点左右，赖冠霖敲门来问晚饭安排，朴志训摆摆手苦着一张脸说无法参加。

再一睁眼就是晚上七点。他意识到自己在重写的过程中打了个盹，迅速解锁电脑，看到编辑中的内容健在才放下心来。

 

朴志训起身舒展四肢，决定去倒杯热茶醒醒脑。

 

会议室尚有营业部的前辈在开会，他走出茶水间时听到前台有动静，下意识以为是谁叫的夜宵外卖。

 

“ 志训，我们得谈谈。 ”

朴佑镇一眼逮住僵立在走廊的朴志训，追着他跟进了小房间。

 

黑发男人疲惫地坐到电脑前，恨不得立刻遁地回家避免与某人交谈。

 

“ 明天再说吧，我今天得把报告做完 ……”

“ 那我可能就没机会了，志训，你在躲我吗？因为我说你不能留在这，你就无视我也不回我短信？ ”

 

他摘掉眼镜挤弄太阳穴，思维运行缓慢，找不出任何借口来应付。

 

“ 我干吗为这种事躲你啊 ……”

“ 你误会我的意思了，我们只是觉得智圣哥提供的机会更适合你，并没有要赶你 ……”

“ 所以我接受智圣哥的推荐有什么问题吗？ ”

“ 志训，你现在明显在生我的气。 ”

 

他无奈地笑出声，双手捂住脸，又缓缓放下。

 

“ 朴佑镇，我觉得 …… 我觉得，有必要跟你讲清楚。 Mnet 的工作，我也认为是一次很好的机会，我只是轻松惯了，有点担心能不能适应那个工作节奏。你觉得我躲你？生你的气？为了什么呢？ ”

他润湿嘴唇，努力让语气显得平稳。

“…… 说到底 …… 我们只是相互获取某些好处，可能 …… 还有短期的同事关系，这些是不是让你有什么误会？ ”

 

朴佑镇拧起眉头，多次张开嘴想说些什么，到头来都放弃了。

朴志训仰起脸，迎着对方尖锐的目光等待回击。

等着他驳斥这种自私的想法，等着内心深处被赤裸裸地翻出来。

可男人只是嘲讽地撇撇嘴，移开视线，盯着地面沉思。

 

“ 也是 …… 也是 ……” 

 

朴佑镇念叨着，声音逐渐消去，更像是说给自己听的回答。

漫长的沉默后，他呼出长长的一口气，什么也没说就走了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

因为外出工作临时延长，李大辉和朴佑镇晚了半个多小时才出现在欢送会的饭店。一进门，面色沉重的两人便分开朝向不同的桌子，坐满的那桌立刻有人给朴佑镇让位，主动调去原本给他们留好座的隔壁桌。

朴志训的视线跟着李大辉落座，男人的神情转变很快，跟大家说完一圈抱歉，赶紧喊服务员点酒。

 

“ 没事没事，他们偶尔工作上意见不合会像这样闹别扭，吃完饭就好了。 ”

旁座的同事姐姐看出朴志训的担忧，捂着嘴小声告诉他。

 

如果真是那样就好了。

李大辉收起酒水单时正好与他四目相对，对方提起嘴角，表情似笑非笑。

 

 

前菜过后，场面开始逐渐朝男性前辈劝酒，女性前辈护仔的方向发展。几位经常聊天的姐姐了解情况，帮忙挡酒开玩笑说一群豺狼虎豹想乘机占便宜。可毕竟最后一顿饭，又都是平日里受关照的前辈，朴志训硬着头皮干了几杯烧酒。好在人情到了，大家不再为难他，各个散去接着吃自己的。

 

李大辉坐得相隔较远，发来几条短信问有事没事，朴志训朝对面摆摆手让他放心。

烧酒度数不高但后劲十足，没吃多久，朴志训就感觉脑子裂开般痛苦。他躲进洗手间待了一阵，呕不出东西只好作罢，晃去走廊的板凳上歇息。

路过的服务员询问是否需要帮助，见他婉言谢绝，便倒了杯温水不再叨扰。

 

板凳的位置正对饭店进口，杵在门外吸烟的人群里，朴志训看到一头熟悉的灰发。男人刚点亮烟，手指夹住滤嘴猛吸一口，吐出大团烟雾。

 

这样的朴佑镇对于他很陌生，从神态到举止，都与认知里的大相径庭。

又或者，他从未真正了解过这个男人。

 

“ 志训哥？ ”

李大辉的声音从走廊拐角传来，朴志训扭过头看到他黑着脸靠近。

“ 你怎么跑这来了，我到处找你。 ”

 

朴志训举起手里的水杯晃晃，俨然一副喝醉的样子。

 

“ 果然刚才喝太猛了吧，喝不来就说嘛，姐姐们都会帮你挡下来的。 ”

“ 最后一次了，总不能不给前辈面子。 ”

 

李大辉叹了口气，在他旁边坐下。

“ 你和佑镇哥吵架了吗？他今天突然说不想来吃饭，问半天也不讲原因，气得我快动手了。 ”

 

朴志训不由自主地笑了，方才强烈的酒劲散去，意识一瞬间恢复得过于清晰。

 

“ 我们能有什么好吵的 ……”

 

李大辉看看他，犹豫地低下头。

“ 关于换工作的事吗？ ”

 

朴志训靠着墙壁，眼神徘徊在空中，无处安放。

 

“ 也许吧 …… 我也不知道究竟为了什么 ……”

 

 

朴志训消失的时间太久又被李大辉亲自捡回来，大家误以为情况很糟糕，识相地取消了二次会的计划。

同事们一个个向他祝福告别，项目组里直属的前辈还忍不住红了眼睛，引来女同事群嘲。

 

人稀稀落落地离去，留下李大辉牵着他的手，总舍不得放开。

“ 要送你吗？ ”  两人沿着路边慢慢走，等空的出租车经过。

李大辉摇头，碰巧迎面一辆绿灯的车子出现，他招招手转身跟朴志训道再见。

“ 先走了，把志训哥安全送回去哦！ ”

 

朴志训傻呆呆地愣住，反应了几秒才发现那话是说给身后听的。

他回过头看见昏黄的路灯投射出一个身影，那人穿过阴暗步入亮处，插着裤口袋走到他面前。

 

“ 我以为你走了。 ”  朴志训面无表情地看着根本没怎么出现在餐桌上的朴佑镇。

对方皱皱鼻子，伸手拉起他的胳膊， “ 走吧，送你回家。 ”

朴志训站着不动，用力反拽住朴佑镇的手。

 

“ 去你家 ……”  他低着头小声说道。

 

面前的人静默了许久，手掌从朴志训的腕部滑落，慢慢扣进他的指间。

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 酒精和怒气都是悲伤的借口。

 

 

 

 

朴志训安静地退出了他的生活。

从没有机会见面，到日程逐渐繁忙，一切都是顺理成章的发展。

 

朴佑镇时常盯着冷清的聊天房发呆，翻看慢慢积累起来为数不多的聊天记录，怀疑这段时日是否真的存在。

 

最后一晚的温存透过皮肤，融进血液，在身体各处沉淀。如今细想，那双渗出水的眸子里混杂了太多东西。他向来摸不准朴志训的想法，明明感觉离他近了一步，却落得截然相反的下场。

 

断了线的气球，一旦飘远，很难重新找回。

 

即使内心留有困惑，朴佑镇也没有再像以前那样紧追不放，他开始惧怕主动联络后被搁置的情况，就好像印证了自己的猜测，清清楚楚地告诉他：朴志训再也不会回来了。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“OH SHIT ！ ”

李大辉破口大骂，拖着转椅迅速拉远距离，他滑去找挂在墙角的背包，从里面翻出随身携带的芳香剂，夸张地往空中按压喷头。

 

“ 哥！你最近烟瘾有点过分啦！ ”

 

刚迈进录音间就瘫到沙发上的人仰躺着，面无表情地接受芳香剂的洗礼，像电视剧里大雨中的主人公似的，摆出极其悲伤的表情。

 

“ 大辉 …… 我最近感觉不太好 ……”

 

朴佑镇捂住胸口，声音显得沙哑无力。

李大辉用手挥了挥还在空气中漂浮的颗粒，把椅子拉回去坐好。

 

“ 检查出阳性了？ ”

 

男人缓慢扭过头，看到好友重新带上耳机，敷衍地露出半只耳朵盯着电脑屏幕，根本无所谓他好或不好的样子。

 

“ 我承认我私生活很乱。 ”  朴佑镇揉了揉凉透的心，很是委屈， “ 但我定期做检查，坚持使用安全措施，而且我已经很久都只和志训 ……”

“WOWWOWWOWWOWWOWSTO——P ！！！！！ ”

 

伴随尖叫声从天而降的还有棉麻质感的 “ 凶器 ” ，李大辉几乎持续叫完半首歌的时间，才把靠枕从他脸上拿开。

 

“ 看在多年情分上佑镇哥，我暂时允许你待这演什么无聊的苦情戏，但你要捣乱，我立刻踹你出去听到没！ ”

躺在沙发上的男人没有吱声，甚至被闷住口鼻时都没有挣扎，他除了难过地咬住下唇什么也没说。

 

李大辉叹了一口气，回到电脑前犹豫半天，决定还是先从修改歌词开始。

 

“…… 早知道就跟智圣哥要人了 ……”

 

“ 别把自己当回事了，你凭什么跟智圣哥抢？ ”

 

“…… 我以为你那么喜欢志训肯定会留下他的 ……”

 

“ 这事不都说烂了？智圣哥的资源明显更有利于志训哥发展， so……”

 

歌词前两句看了一遍又一遍，注意力总会被朴佑镇游离在空气里的情绪打断，李大辉只好作罢，窝进椅子里闭目养神。

 

“ 他之前辞职不明不白的，突然转行肯定有人说闲话。你知道我们这些行业都是有交集的，到时候再遇见总免不了落人口舌。我只是希望志训哥在哪跌倒就从哪站起来，毕竟他这么有能力又努力的人不该被埋没 ……”

 

他撑着脑袋思考，脚点在地板上慢慢转动椅子。

 

“ 而且 …… 我觉得志训哥离开比较好 ……”

 

朴佑镇漫无目的的视线从天花板移向身旁好友，对方斜睨他，似乎感知到他的疑惑。

 

“ 佑镇哥 …… 你很奇怪。 ”

“ 我？ ”

“…… 你知道 …… 你现在完全把志训哥当作朋友一样对待吗？ ”

“ ？有什么问题吗？ ”

“ 但你们还在继续以前的关系。 ”

 

他看到李大辉敛起眼，感觉喉咙被人扼住发不出声音。

 

“ 你以前说过你不会和朋友上床，把跟人的关系定得很明确，就是为了不想再搞混 …… 那你有想过志训哥到底是什么吗？ ”

 

男人没有说话，甚至很长一段时间都只是呆滞地望着对方。

 

“ 如果你要带着这种模棱两可的态度继续下去的话，我劝你和志训哥别再纠缠比较好。 ”

 

李大辉转过身去，塞紧耳机，朴佑镇知道谈话就此终了。

 

口袋里的手机突然嗡嗡作响，他掏出来滑开屏幕，惊讶地收到对方发来的一连串信息。

朴志训的手机号，家庭住址，工作地址，工作电话，以及邮箱。

他眯起眼睛，隐隐觉得家庭地址似乎不是以前去过的，但也并非完全陌生。

 

一个保存在导航记录里的地址，一幢熟悉的工作室连体公寓楼。

三楼独户的门边挂着「姜丹尼尔」的姓名牌，旁边画了个可爱的小飞机加 USA 的标志，在印刷字体的下面朴佑镇发现了新户主的名字。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

去 Mnet 仅有十分钟的车程煎熬又漫长，如果耳边可以少点李大辉刻意的闲谈，那朴佑镇觉得自己还能在密闭空间里喘足一口气。

 

会议室内已经提前到了一波人，河成云和金在奂坐在靠窗的位置聊天，见他们进屋高兴地招呼两人过去。

 

“ 连成云哥和在奂哥也来了吗？ ”

 

虽然早就听说此次企划规模之大，但亲眼见到这么多前辈熟人同时聚集仍然让朴佑镇震惊。

 

“ 昨天在群里就说要来啦，你又把通知关掉了吧。 ”

他回头用眼神向李大辉抱怨没有事先通知，对方耸耸肩，一屁股坐到 自己的位置 。

 

“ 佑镇很久没在群里说话了，修罗期吗？ ”

“ 单独敲你也回得很慢哎 ……”

他扣扣后脑勺，小心翼翼挤出些理由搪塞过去。李大辉闷在一旁看手机，连聊起别的话题，都低着头不再加入。

 

时常来往的同行或工作人员陆续走进来，相互寒暄后各自落座，待会议时间将近，屋内已塞得满满当当。

 

朴佑镇悄悄用手机查起电视台的部门分布，按照从李大辉那得来的情报顺藤摸瓜应该就能 ……

 

“ 下午好，多谢大家百忙之中抽出时间参加会议。 ”

 

门口突然响起熟悉的说话声，朴佑镇抬起头撞见尹智圣谦和的笑脸，除此之外，跟着对方进来的还有另一个意想不到的身影。

 

尽管脸被口罩遮得严严实实，但从刘海中分的缺口，仍能清楚地看见一双漂亮的桃花眼。朴志训向所有人点点头，随后坐进投影仪旁的空位。

 

屏幕上的说明文字和讲解完全抵达不了朴佑镇的大脑，他盯着藏在桌下的手机， kkt 界面逐渐熄灭后又被他再次按亮。

 

身旁有人轻撞他的胳膊，李大辉把笔记本推过来，用指头敲了敲边缘处写的一排小字。

 

「晚上酒会 把谁堵厕所亲热都可以 现在给我好好开会！」

 

一瞬间吸进的空气差点跟着脏话翻涌而出，他闷声咳嗽，在众目睽睽下难为情地捂住嘴调整呼吸，等再次抬起头，迎面撞见的是一双深褐色的眼睛。

 

朴志训第一次将注意落到了他身上。

 

 

 

朴佑镇已经忘了上次因为什么原因穿上正装，只是眼下西装内的衬衫像枷锁一样，勒得他腰酸背痛。必要的社交结束后，他把自己藏进不起眼的角落里，暂时与人群隔离。

但往往这种时候很难如愿，李大辉端着装满食物的盘子在走廊四处张望，没过多久就锁定到他的藏匿地点。

 

“ 你晚饭只喝苹果汁吗？ ” 

小个子男人把盘子端到他面前，问路过的服务员要来一杯红酒。

“ 没有胃口，你吃吧。 ”

对方咋舌，靠着窗沿将大理石台面当做餐桌，把盘子和酒杯摆开。

“ 志训哥在人前意外地很会社交呢。 ”  李大辉自顾自说起来，根本不理会朴佑镇是否想听。

“ 你都盯他看一晚上了，去打过招呼吗？ ”

“ 没有 …… 总觉得 …… 很难接近 ……”

“ 哈哈？这不太像我认识的佑镇哥会讲出来的话。 ”

“ 那我应该是什么样的？ ”

“ 嗯 …… 比起在这装死，更可能会粘着志训哥打情骂俏吧。 ”

“ 大辉 ……”

“ 说起来你已经很久没接触过志训哥以外的人了吧，趁今天去交点新朋友呢？ ”

“ 我看上去像有心情社交的人吗？ ”

“ 你这样只会让我想起你和小雄哥刚分手那会儿 ……”  李大辉小声嘟囔， “ 都多久了，还是没有长进 ……”

 

丧失的食欲和心情让嘴里的空虚感越发严重，朴佑镇捏紧口袋里的香烟，准备换个地方透气。

 

“ 别走。 ”  李大辉连忙挡住去路，视线越过他看向身后， “ 把事处理完再走。 ”  他原本严肃的表情忽然柔和下来，嘴角提起化成一个甜美的微笑。

 

“ 圣祐哥志训哥～ ”  他朝后面招招手，随即挽紧朴佑镇的一只胳膊。

 

“ 怎么站在外面啊？ ” 

“ 会场太闷了出来吹风。 ”

走到面前的两个男人相视一笑，浓郁的香水味紧随其后，刺得鼻腔发痒。

 

“ 好久不见。 ” 

朴志训温柔地压低声音，明明很普通的问候，在朴佑镇听来却有些刻意。他点点头，余光瞄见窗台上被人遗忘的食物，故作镇定地抓起一些放进嘴里。

 

“ 对哦，听说之前去大辉和佑镇的工作室了？ ”

“ 嗯，待了两个月，还挺开心的～ ”

“ 志训没闹脾气吧，他工作的时候很容易生气。 ”

“ 那圣祐哥肯定没见过大辉发火。 ”

“ 哈哈哈～对，同事姐姐都说我工作时间超凶～ ”

“ 呀 …… 惹不起惹不起 ……”

 

朴佑镇跟随气氛适时作出反应，为避免谈话持续让嘴里塞满东西。

朴志训离他太近了，近到难以让大脑正常运作，近到根本无法掩盖内心的慌张。他将全部的注意力集中在餐盘里，看着食物逐渐减少但聊天仍在继续。

 

“ 佑镇怎么了？一句话也不说，感觉人懵懵的。 ”

“ 佑镇哥他 …… 嗯 …… 有点 …… 苹果汁上头。 ”

李大辉嫌弃地摆摆手，替邕圣祐消除疑惑，朴佑镇吃掉盘子里最后一块薯角后，决定以上厕所为由赶紧撤离。

 

“BOA 前辈！！？会场门口的是 BOA 前辈吗？？ ” 

 

好友突如其来的尖叫抢先一步斩断他的念想，邕圣祐顺着方向望去，肯定地点点头。

 

“ 哦，是 BOA 前辈呢。 ”

“ 她怎么也来了？？ ”

“ 好像担任这次节目的 MC ，主办方没少花功夫请她。 ”

“ 圣祐哥跟她挺熟的吧 ~ 帮我介绍介绍，我超喜欢她！走走走走走！！ ”

 

早在李大辉说 “ 把事处理完 ” 的时候，朴佑镇就该料想这一刻发生的可能性。他站在原地，目送小个子男人轻松地将邕圣祐带走，脑内只剩自己因为精神压迫发生心梗的画面。

 

空气中的香水味丝毫没有变淡，一阵一阵的，仿佛在将他慢慢吞噬。

不知何时，朴志训手里已多出两杯鸡尾酒，他腼腆地笑了笑，递给朴佑镇一杯。

 

“ 第一次见你可比现在自在多了，成云哥刚转身你就着急问我要联系方式。 ”

 

他抿了一口酒便放到旁边，辣味盘踞于舌尖转为淡淡的苦涩。

 

“ 你说手机落在寄存处了，最后也没告诉我。 ”

“ 我那么说的？ ”

“ 你忘了？ ”

“ 那大概说了吧，随便给联系方式最后都很麻烦。 ”

 

朴佑镇心里咯噔一声，盯着别处没有回应。

朴志训慢悠悠地晃动身子，向他那侧靠了过去。

 

“ 可就算委婉拒绝了，婚礼结束后直接约我开房的朴佑镇先生还挺让我惊讶的。 ”

男人咯咯笑起来，或许因为酒精的缘故，脸颊周围粉扑扑一片，但借着阴影仍能看出眼睛下浓重的黑眼圈。

 

“ 佑镇，我和你睡过的人有什么区别吗？ ” 

 

朴佑镇皱起眉头，看着发问者天真地歪着脑袋注视他。

“ 志训，你到底想说什么？ ”

 

对方眨眨眼睛，露出一抹暧昧的笑容。在今晚的宴会上，朴佑镇已经见过太多次他这样拉扯嘴角，即使笑弯了眼睛，从里面也感受不到任何温度。

 

朴志训微微前倾，贴在他耳边低声说道， “ 你该不会第一眼看到我就迫切地想和我上床吧 ……”

 

朴佑镇猛地推开他，差点打翻对方手里的酒杯，朴志训拉下脸，收起方才的表情，后退几步。

“ 你喝多了，志训。 ” 

他拦下男人举起的酒杯，将剩余的酒一饮而尽。

 

这下彻底惹恼了朴志训，他咬紧嘴唇，似乎努力压制着怒火爆发，迅速消失在走廊尽头。

 

 

 

如果你要带着这种模棱两可的态度继续下去的话，我劝你和志训哥别再纠缠比较好。

 

朴佑镇碾碎烟蒂，又从盒子里抽出一支点燃。

 

李大辉说得对，临到关键时刻，他仍然像个笨蛋一样，无法及时作出判断。

被嘲笑的真爱理论也好，设置各种奇怪的规矩也罢，他纯粹想找到真正对自己特别的人，不再因为任何理由伤害任何人。

 

调至静音的手机划破夜色，在漆黑的阳台上照出一道光束，朴佑镇本以为是李大辉的寻人短信，正准备按灭却看到屏幕上显示着河成云的名字。

 

“ 谢天谢地总算有人接电话了，佑镇你还在会场吗？ ”

“ 嗯，怎 ……”

“ 麻烦来下五楼的盥洗室好吗？最里面那个单间，志训吐得有点脱水，我得去帮圣祐，他还在陪 ……”

“ 我马上过去。 ”

 

身体下意识地活动起来，等挂断电话，朴佑镇已经大步迈上台阶。

他回想起那个男人曾经说过的种种，真真假假其实都不重要，因为他的眼神，表情，一举一动，远远包含了比语言更多的内容。

 

有什么区别吗？

打从一开始，你就是不一样的。

 

朴佑镇狂奔到河成云联络他的地方，一进门就看见黑发男人跪在地砖上抱着马桶呕吐。

 

“ 你总算来了，我得赶紧 ……”

“ 怎么喝成这样？ ”

他接过河成云递来的矿泉水，蹲到朴志训旁边扶住他上身。

“ 被圣祐的赞助商拉住了，你等会帮我把他送回去，我得去救圣祐。 ”

 

 

朴佑镇轻轻在男人背后画圈，对方精疲力竭地枕着胳膊，似乎没有注意到他出现。

 

“ 喝点水吗？ ” 

朴志训摇摇头，撑起上半身努力站起来的样子，朴佑镇连忙搂住他的肩膀用力提起整个人。黑发男人摇晃了两下，突然眯起眼睛仔细打量他的脸。

 

“ 怎么又是你 ……”  他推搡着从朴佑镇手里挣脱，身体东倒西歪地撞上洗手台，碰掉一堆清洁用品。朴佑镇赶紧扶稳对方，低头捡他蛮横甩掉的西装外套，乘着这个空隙，朴志训又把脸埋进水池，一边抱怨嗓子难受一边打开水龙头哗哗往嘴里灌水。朴佑镇慌忙拽开快将整个脑袋置于水流下的人，环顾四周找不到合适的地方，只好抱起他放到洗手台上。

 

因为酒醉，男人的身体像海绵一样哪里都软乎乎的，他扯掉领带，解开胸口几枚紧绷的纽扣，头抵在镜子上大口喘气。

呈现在眼前的景象令朴佑镇瞠目结舌，敞开的衣领内，裸露的皮肤表面落满了新鲜的吻痕和牙印。

朴佑镇强忍着拉开衬衫的冲动，抽出擦手纸帮对方吸干浸透衬衫裤子的水分。

 

朴志训此时异常乖顺，他抬起头，露出慵懒的笑容，手指慢慢挪到腹部，将仅剩的几颗系扣一一挑开。

 

“ 在这里做吗五金尼 ……”

 

大片殷红斑记紧接着暴露在眼前。

 

男人意识到他的视线在下方游走，也低头看了看胸前惨状。

 

“ 啊 …… 吓到你了吗 ……”  指甲划过肚脐向上攀爬， “ 上次好像玩脱了，我也有点受罪 ……”  他轻哼一声，盯着朴佑镇媚笑， “ 不过我们五金尼不也喜欢这么做嘛 …… 每次都咬得很用力 ……”  手掌摩擦乳首，然后缓缓绕到颈窝， “ 但你啊 …… 越来越温柔了 …… 不行的 …… 太温柔了佑镇 …… 我喜欢粗暴一点 … 狠一点 … 最好 …… 啊、疼！ ”

 

反应过来的时候，朴志训那只不安分的手已经被他狠狠握住。

怒气在胸腔内来回滚动，连带身体也开始止不住地颤抖。

 

“ 啊 …… 不行 …… 你现在表情超让人兴奋的，先借我射一发 ……”  黑发男人不管自己是否还被束缚着，直接解开裤子，用自由的那只手拿出已经肿胀的分身。

 

朴佑镇倒抽一口气，难以置信地看朴志训在他面前自慰，男人不知羞耻地打开双腿，手掌快速摩擦，将阴茎刺激到饱满。

 

“…… 嗯 …… 佑镇 ……”

 

一声轻微的呼唤而已 ，彻底粉碎了朴佑镇的理智。

他掰开对方的手用领带捆在背后，手指陷进大腿内侧，把裤子往下拽低。

朴志训难过地扭动身体，尤其当朴佑镇蹲下靠近挺立的阴茎，他更加着急地抬起胯骨。

 

“ 佑镇 …… 啊 ……”

 

温软的舌头在根处绕了一圈转向底部囊袋，朴佑镇故意放慢速度挑逗，听着身下人焦虑的呻吟，为此煎熬。

 

“…… 求你了佑镇 ……”  朴志训的声音抖得不成样子。

朴佑镇锁住与他的对视，嘴唇含住头部，一点点吞进，到一半又原路返回。

朴志训几乎哭出来，双手挣扎着想要解脱，朴佑镇乘其不备，吃进整根含到底部。男人瞬间弓起身子，发出一声低鸣。

口腔内立刻充斥了浓郁的苦味，朴佑镇抓稳对方大腿，开始加快吞吐的节奏。

 

“ 啊啊 …… 佑镇 …… 不行 …… 慢点 …… 唔 …… 啊啊 ……”

 

搭在腹部的手明显感觉到肌肉收紧的预兆，朴佑镇即刻停住，舌尖顶住细缝，禁止对方释放。

 

朴志训仰过头，像被人勒住脖子，绝望地呜咽。他爬上来，凑到对方跟前，看到一副相当糟糕的面孔。不停流淌的眼泪在朴志训脸上留下纵横交错的痕迹，粉粉的鼻尖及咬到通红的下唇，都甚是令人心疼。

 

“ 佑镇求求你 …… 让我做什么都可以 …… 别再折磨我了 …… 让我去吧 ……” 朴志训哭哑着嗓子祈求道。

 

“ 真的？ ”

 

黑发男人拼命点头，朴佑镇双手捧住他的脸，抹掉再次涌出的泪水。

 

“ 回到我身边来。 ”

“ 好。 ”

 

“ 不许再跟其他人做爱。 ”

“ 好。 ”

 

“ 真的能做到吗？ ”

“ 能做到都能做到，佑镇拜托 ……”

 

他滑至对方的两腿间，用手套弄了几下疲软的阴茎，含进口中。

强烈的刺激后，嘴里灌满浓汁，他扭头吐掉精液，站起来笨拙地解开自己的腰带，露出充血到极致的下体。朴佑镇对着眼前的人快速撸动分身，没几下就射出白色液体，喷溅到对方身上。

 

世界于刹那间崩塌，化作一片虚无。

 

朴佑镇疲惫地扶住洗手台，感受心脏剧烈跳动，还在承受高潮后的余劲。

 

朴志训的睡颜格外安详，相比之下，镜子里的那个人却陌生到连他都觉得可怕。

 

你到底在干什么啊，朴佑镇。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 独立盥洗室不用担心隔音效果（。


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

大学三年级的寒假，除了寥寥几日在宿舍昏睡，剩下的只有夜店酒吧里灯红酒绿的记忆。圣诞节前，交往快半年的男友轻描淡写地提出分手，坦白移情别恋，擅自结束了两人的关系。已经不是第一次了，所以也不会像纯爱剧主角似的郁郁寡欢。只是深冬的寒冷太令人煎熬，生活里被挖掉的空洞总需要什么来填补。也是从那时开始，朴志训逐渐习惯了陌生人的温度。

 

出自欲望本身的快乐不需要支付结束时的痛苦。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

黑暗中，男人毛手毛脚地将他推倒，冰凉的手指滑进衬衫，肆意在后背抚摸。耳边传来一声声粗重的喘息，顺延着胸口到处停留，朴志训下意识缩起四肢，反倒被蛮力拉扯着硬张开身体。

 

温度一瞬间骤降，滚烫的肉体焦急地贴上来，在他胯间来回摩擦。朴志训吃痛，扭动挣扎引来对方几声低吼。身上的力道随即撤去，没等他回神，脚踝处已围上一圈冷冰冰的金属物。

 

“ 要乖乖的不可以乱动～ ”  男人舔舐他的大腿内侧，甜腻的口吻让人毛骨悚然。

 

因酒精迷乱的大脑突然清醒几分，恐惧感倾注而下遍布全身。朴志训用力蹬开男人，慌忙摸索床边的照明按钮，左脚被床架拽住，让行动变得十分困难。天花板顶端红蓝相间的霓虹灯率先亮起，他看见对方赤裸着坐在地上，眼睛受到光照刺激，一时间搞不清状况。

 

“ 把这东西解开。 ”  他厉声说道，眼睛死死盯着男人，努力稳定说话时的语调。

 

“ 哎呀就是增加点情趣 ……”

 

“ 把这东西解开！ ”

 

那人骂骂咧咧地扯过丢在沙发上的牛仔裤，从口袋里翻出钥匙扔给他。朴志训解开脚踝上扣紧的手铐，捡起衣服迅速穿上，头也不回地往门口走。

 

“ 孬种就别在外面发骚钓男人啦！真他妈 ……”

 

叫骂的声音随房门关阖被挡在屋内，朴志训踉跄地走到楼梯间，摸出之前在夜店不知谁递来的香烟和打火机，一屁股坐到台阶上。他的双手仍止不住地颤栗，火苗随之晃动，许久才对准烟头。一大口尼古丁涌入嘴中，翻滚着搅动舌根，再从齿间渐渐消散。没有预想中浓重刺激的烟油味，只有些苦涩残留在那，好像某个人的气味，让情绪慢慢稳定下来。

 

此时才注意到左脚踝蹭掉几块皮在向外渗血，朴志训不知如何处理，只好将裤角卷到小腿，避免碰及伤口。他麻木地用纸巾擦掉血迹，任由皮肉疼火辣辣地烧着表面，直到最后没了知觉。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

宿醉隔天因为伤口痛醒还是人生头一遭，朴志训撑起身体，感受眼前天旋地转的世界逐渐回归正轨。视野里有个人影一动不动地坐着，他咪起眼努力辨别，方才那股钻心的疼痛感再次涌了上来。

 

“ 你醒啦。 ”  对方抬起头，见他慢吞吞地坐直，然后俯下身继续用棉花蘸着脚踝处的伤口边缘涂抹。朴志训嫌麻烦，止血后就没怎么管它，敷贴想起来了才换，洗澡时也完全不注意防水。药物渗进还未愈合的地方激起朴志训一声怪叫，朴佑镇迅速停手，紧张地看向他。

 

“ 我、我自己来吧。 ”

 

他伸手问对方要棉花和药水，朴佑镇不理会，撕开包装取出几片纱布块小心地盖在伤口上。

 

“ 一定要找这种人吗？ ”

 

朴志训想了半天推测 自己昨天喝昏头可能说了什么 ，如今提到那晚的事，其实也有点后怕。

 

“ 喝酒的时候还挺斯文的，谁知道有特殊癖好呢 ……”

 

朴佑镇绑完绷带，双手包着他的脚踝，轻轻地来回抚摸。房间里异常安静，默不作声的朴佑镇有种压迫感，让他坐立不安。

 

“ 我们昨晚 …… 做了吗？ ”

“ 应该没有？ ”

“ 你也不记得了么 ……”

“ 不是，我的意思是，我稍微 …… 帮了你一下 ……”

“ ？ ”

“ 用嘴。 ”

“…… 哦。 ”

 

支离破碎的画面如同走马灯，一张张串联起来，朴志训咬紧嘴唇，鲜艳的潮红从脸颊蔓延到耳根。

 

“ 对不起，昨天喝太多了，如果说了过分的话我道歉。 ”

“ 我也记不清你到底说什么了。 ”

“…… 那我 …… 那我回去了。 ”

 

他四处寻找自己的衣服，既然朴佑镇说昨晚理论上什么都没发生，他也不好意思多问为什么只穿了条内裤睡在床上。

 

“ 衣服送去干洗了，我做了午饭，吃完再走吧。 ”  男人把药品收回急救箱，从衣橱里翻出一套运动服丢过去。朴志训犹豫了，借对方衣物目前是他最忌讳的事，但光着身子好像更不合适。

 

“ 以后 …… 还是来我这吧。 ”

 

朴志训刚把脑袋从领口套出来，闻声见对方已经坐到床边，低头欲言又止。

 

“ 万一再碰到奇怪的人怎么办，反正 … 我们也经常了 ……”

 

他停顿了一会，双手扣紧，捏得骨节发白。

 

“ 你不想要温柔的，我就不温柔，你觉得太过分的，我也不会做 …… 都按你喜欢的来，所以 … 以后还来找我吧 ……”

 

非常朴佑镇式的关心，多少人会将它误认成爱的告白 。什么时候连朴佑镇也学会给性爱加上冠冕堂皇的理由了？

 

朴志训没有回答，他始终害怕当游戏走到尽头，自己又成了最大的输家。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

节目正式开机后，朴志训几乎每天两点一线往返于训练营和电视台之间，回家睡觉都成问题，自然没有时间考虑工作以外的事情。李大辉是选秀节目的忠实观众，时常和他聊起节目内容和里面有趣的练习生，顺便再发些 “ 昨天佑镇哥又睡在工作室给我抓到了！ ” 之类无关紧要的抱怨。

 

他们的关系的确发生了变化，朴志训说不清是什么，就好像回到了最开始在这个人际圈子里仅仅相互知道彼此的 “ 陌生人 ” 。

 

 

主题曲正式拍摄的当天，李大辉事先“买通”尹智圣，乘朴志训休息的空档溜进现场探班。 身心俱疲的情况下见到好朋友拎着一堆慰问品迎面走来，仿佛能看到金灿灿的圣光从他背后显现。

 

“ 年轻人就是好啊～满满都是能量和胶原蛋白～ ”

朴志训本想吐槽李大辉自己就像个孩子，碍于嘴里塞满食物，只好用眼神意会。

 

体育场中心搭建好的舞台上，练习生们正在为最终彩排进行自主练习，李大辉突然兴奋地指着一个随音乐跳起女团舞的孩子，向朴志训介绍。

“ 那孩子我特别喜欢～人可爱跳舞又好～ ”

 

朴志训顺他指的方向看去，是个有印象的练习生，因为性格羞涩，初次评价被导师训哭了的。

 

“ 佑镇哥也觉得他很可爱。 ”

“…… 他还看选秀节目吗？ ” 

“ 当然被我硬拉着看啦！ ”  李大辉得意洋洋地竖起大拇指，为自己的安利事业自豪， “ 那孩子自我 PR 的影像里跳了「 Oh Little Girl 」，佑镇哥觉得那个造型像你。 ”

“ 我？ ”

“ 嗯，说头发卷卷的样子特别像。 ”

“ 他什么时候见过我卷发了！？ ” 

 

说来也巧，朴志训还真留过一段时间相似棕色系的卷发，因为给人乖巧柔弱的印象，比较方便接近陌生人 ……

 

李大辉挑高眉，双手抱在胸前，直勾勾的眼神看得他有些心虚。

“ 怎、怎么了 ……”

“ 志训哥有什么特殊回忆吗？ ”

“ 啊、啊？ ”

“ 你脸好红。 ”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

第一次排位发表的录制持续到凌晨三点结束。四点左右，朴志训回电视台参加总结会议，安排好负责项目的相关事宜，终于可以拥有一天宝贵的轮休。

 

透过走廊的落地窗，能看见日出的光辉划破地平线，迅速将灰蓝色天空染成一片橘红。连续两天通宵耗尽了朴志训的体力，他闭目靠在自动贩卖机旁等着最后一杯咖啡冲泡完毕，指望它充点电然后打起精神回家。

 

“ 下班了？ ”  脸上突如其来的温热感瞬间惊醒正犯迷糊的朴志训，他揉揉眼睛，看见一听玉米汁，拿着的人晃了晃罐子示意给他。

 

“ 怎么这么早？啊 …… 我是不是在梦里呢 ……”  朴志训自言自语道，睡眼惺忪地打开易拉罐将热饮一饮而尽，那种温暖充实的感觉又很真实。

“ 没睡呢，八点有审核会，顺便就来了。 ”

“ 你这顺便也太牵强了。 ” 

朴佑镇微弱地笑了两声，干哑疲惫的声音，比他好不到哪去。

 

那天后还是第一次见活生生的人，大概就是传说中修罗期的 “ 朴佑镇 ” ，清一色的黑帽子黑运动衣黑口罩，完全没有讲究。

 

“ 等会还有工作？ ”

“ 没了，今天轮休，我喝完咖啡就走。 ”

“ 去我家睡吧，我家近，你这样恐怕睡死在出租车上，被人卖完还没醒。 ”

“ 去你家要走路 ……”

“ 呀 …… 十分钟路程都坚持不了，等着被卖吧你。 ”

 

朴志训笑笑，没有力气再跟对方斗嘴。眼下谁都无法阻挡他对床的渴望，既然有人伸出援手，十分钟步行相比四十分钟车程，还是可以努力一把的。

 

 

浑浑噩噩做了一连串梦。梦见自己在厨房里摆弄食材制作蛋糕之类的甜点，台面上乱糟糟的，四处散落着白色粉末；梦见自己攥着电影票抱着大桶爆米花在影院门口来回张望，电子屏里正循环滚动人气偶像的当红歌曲，情不自禁地摇起身体却把爆米花撒了一地；梦见自己痴痴地抬头仰望广场圣诞树顶端硕大的星星，附近商场派发传单的店员路过，顺手塞给他两包试吃的巧克力饼干；梦见自己钻进狭小的衣柜里，一遍又一遍点击通话，漫长的等待后总算响起了谁的声音。

 

志训呐，对不起。

 

 

睁开眼睛就看到朴佑镇枕着手臂，与他面对面躺着。早上见面时带的黑帽子依旧扣在头顶，看来也是累得倒头就睡。男人发出小小的鼾声，睫毛跟着呼吸微微颤动，退去聒噪感的朴佑镇此时显得格外安详。他小心翼翼地挪动手腕，轻轻靠着对方压在头下的左手，闭上眼睛再次陷入深眠。

 

 

不知何处传来的广告车音乐将朴志训扰醒，彼时已日落西山，夕阳斜射进房间，照出一道暗沉的光带。他晕乎乎地坐起来，发现身旁空荡荡的 没有任何人睡过的痕迹 。

 

朴佑镇在餐桌上留了字条，说冰箱里有外卖吃剩的匹萨，他回工作室继续干活。朴志训拿出匹萨加热，顺便发现角落里藏了几罐当日的草莓牛奶。

 

「匹萨我吃了」

 

「？」

「都吃完了？」

「我买大份的哎 …… 」

 

本来只想发条信息随便说说，顺便表达一下感谢，但看到对方这个口气，朴志训就忍不住了。

 

「啊，都吃掉了」

「草莓牛奶也喝光了」

「谁让你买这么少」

 

聊天框里连蹦出几个惊讶的表情，对方一直显示输入状态，等了好久才收到几个字。

 

「可怕」

「下顿你请」

 

正当朴志训好奇 “ 下顿 ” 的意义，聊天框里又跳出新的回复。

 

「我最近都在工作室，我家你就随便住吧」

「帮我平摊一下这个月的租金和水电煤」

「哎嘿嘿 ～ 」

 

「哎嘿嘿你妹啊」

「我要向大辉举报」

 

「下顿请务必还是让我来请。」

 

「我还要告诉大辉你贿赂我」

 

「伙食全包」

 

「可。」

 

朴志训对着聊天室里哭天喊地的表情包大潮狂笑，已经忘了微波炉里早就热好的匹萨。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

从朴佑镇的公寓通勤确实能节省不少时间，只要是在电视台的工作，他就可以乘着空隙回去洗个澡或小睡片刻。朴佑镇真如他所说的很少回家，或者可能因为作息不同，鲜有照面，难得碰到几回，要么正在书房睡觉，要么赶着两人前后脚上下班。如果没有发生浴室 “ 事故 ” ，如果不是因为「某天早晨朴佑镇进浴室拿洗漱品而刚洗完澡正在吹头发并且只围了浴巾的朴志训腰上那块目标浴巾不小心掉落引发朴佑镇五段高音粗口连击然后摔门而出」的话，朴志训还没有意识到他们的互动好像开始变得有些奇怪。

 

之后的某天轮休同样发生了类似事件，碰巧睡醒的朴志训听见屋外有人进门，顺手套上衬衫想去问刚下班的朴佑镇有没有吃早饭，对方见他如同见鬼的表情简直莫名其妙。

 

“ 你的睡衣呢？ ”

“ 洗了没干。 ”

 

所以都是男人穿着平角裤睡觉有什么奇怪的？况且朴志训已经礼貌地套了上衣。朴佑镇面无表情地帮他将胸口松开的扣子一颗一颗系上，嘟囔着要先补觉，走进书房把门重重关上。朴志训甚至来不及说他已经起床了你可以睡在卧室。

 

第二天，朴志训收到了朴佑镇给他新买的睡衣。

 

 

姑且先不提睡衣的事，虽然这的确是个起因让朴志训开始梳理近期疑点。他和朴佑镇其实很少碰面很少交流，但冰箱里总会填满他们各自带回来的食物，空闲之余也会帮对方打扫和洗涤衣物。关键令他不解的是，身经百战的朴佑镇如今表现得像个容易大惊小怪的处男。

 

 

这很奇怪，为了证明多想故意去引诱朴佑镇。朴志训躺在客厅沙发上边看电视边等朴佑镇下班时，不禁嘲笑自己与电视剧里设套偶遇男主的女二没有什么区别。

 

朴佑镇到家那会，他的意识已经飘到远方，半梦半醒之间，有人关掉电视，轻轻地给他盖上绒毯。朴志训伸手抓住男人的手腕，将他整个拉垮，借机勾住脖子想吻他。朴佑镇吓了一跳，慌忙支起胳膊，担心压到身下的人，朴志训都不知道为什么他要使这么大劲硬撑着。两人僵持了一阵谁也不肯让步，朴志训只好松手装作睡糊涂了，整个人尴尬地躲进毯子。

 

“ 我买面包了，明天出门记得带。睡吧，我去洗澡了。 ”

 

他确信朴佑镇离开前隔着绒布吻了他的头顶。如果之前发生的 “ 事故 ” 是因为工作压力大导致他敏感多疑，那该如何解释朴佑镇这种暧昧不清的拒绝呢。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

比赛第三轮竞演，李大辉以歌曲制作人的身份如愿与练习生们见面。只可惜 one pick 的孩子不在他的组，为了这事，整个午饭时间都充斥着李大辉没完没了的哀怨。

 

“ 保佑那孩子进决赛佑镇哥的曲子保佑保佑保佑 ……”

“ 进了跟你有关系吗？ ”

“ 我可以和佑镇哥一起去指导探班啊～”

 

上午是导师的中间审核，下午是小组的自由练习，朴志训得空可以和李大辉在训练营外的餐厅慢慢吃顿好的。风和日丽的天气适合拉家常，他早想约对方好好聊聊，碍于工作忙碌，文字表达不清，还没理清头绪等等诸多原因拖延至今。回想起他们第一次见面李大辉过于 “ 开诚布公 ” 的闲聊，碰巧几分钟前他们已经提起了某个关键人物，顺水推舟开启话题应该不会特别唐突。

 

“ 佑镇 …… 有别的目标了吗？ ”

 

“ 啊？ ”  李大辉正认真切盘里的番茄，显得心不在焉。朴志训知道他没听进去，思来想去打算直接一点。

 

“ 我指 …… 炮友。 ”

 

一刀下去，喷射出半米高的番茄汁直溅胸口， “ 志训哥你开始这种话题前先跟我讲一声。 ”

 

“ 抱歉 …… 因为之前也 …… 好吧，对不起。 ” 

 

“ 没有怪你的意思。 ”  李大辉接过他递来的餐巾纸边擦边说， “ 你最近不都住在他家吗，有没有情况你应该比我清楚吧。 ”

 

朴志训低下头又开始纠结，浴巾事故和引诱事故说哪个都很丢脸。李大辉见他半天不说话，鬼鬼祟祟地凑到跟前， “ 你们办事的时候他叫错名字了？ ”

 

“不是不是不是……” 朴志训连连否认，血液唰得冲向头顶， 感觉下一秒就要原地爆炸。

 

“ 佑镇最近有点奇怪 …… 我们平常其实不太碰到，他偶尔回来都直奔书房待着 …… 当初让我随便住的人是他，但总觉得我有点多余 ……” 

而且，当他们原本最常做的行为变得不再可行，朴志训就不知道该如何与朴佑镇正常相处。

 

“ 啊！是距离感吧？ ”  李大辉恍然大悟， “ 佑镇哥创作期就这样的。 ”

 

这么说来貌似也解释得通，如果一切真的可以简单地归咎于特殊时期的话。

 

“ 有些话可能不该由我来说 ……”  李大辉盯着眼前的沙拉，漫无目的地来回搅拌， “ 即使没有什么约束性，但他在结束一段相对较久的关系时，肯定会告诉对方的。你们 …… 应该还没断吧。 ”

 

朴志训微微点头，尽管好友并不是疑问的语气。

 

“ 之前那些关系因为什么原因结束的？ ”

 

“ 嗯 …… 有一个好像突然联系不上了，一个想跟哥正式交往被拒绝了，还有一个和他关系好的后来谈了男朋友自然断了。 ”

 

他给的信息不多不少，恰好停到朴志训在意的内容边缘，再往前恐怕就是当事人才能涉及的地带。

 

“ 志训哥，要不要 …… 试着把佑镇哥当作普通朋友看看？ ”  李大辉总算放弃搅成一碗浆糊的蔬菜沙拉，认真地看着他的眼睛。

 

朴志训何尝没有想过这个问题，只是身体和心理上留下的记忆，该如何转变成所谓的普通关系呢？

 

 

 


End file.
